The Mother of the Demon Lord
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: ADOPTED FROM TimeLordLady What if Oga Tatsumi had a girlfriend? Would Oga be more inclined to raising a baby if his girlfriend was the mother, not Hilda? If so, then how will she react to all of this demon business? OgaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Hello everybody! I'm starting off this story for ReaperTheFifth. I am also obsessed with the anime Beelzebub, and after reading this fanfic and hearing about ReaperTheFifth deleting this story, I've decided to continue this story for all of you. Anyway, I don't own the OC Kaito, that character belongs to ReaperTheFifth.

* * *

It all started out like it usually did. I woke up, got ready, and trudged sluggishly to school. Along the way, I met up with Furuichi and we walked to school together. At the school, we waited in the courtyard for Tatsumi as he had yet to arrive, but that was typical of my fist-happy moron of a boyfriend. I know what you're thinking. _"Why would any normal girl want to be that ogre's girlfriend?" _Well, let me tell you something. I'm not just any normal girl. I'm Satoshi Kaito, a tomboy skater-girl who just so happens to be in love with Oga Tatsumi and is currently the only girl attending Ishiyama High. Don't ask me why. All I know is that all of Ishiyama's female students (excluding me) are on some sort of trip with Ishiyama's queen. And as for my name, yes, I know Kaito is not a girl's name, but my parents had been expecting another boy, and they already had a name picked out, so they decided to keep it.

The boys here leave me alone for the most part, but there were a few of those who strayed. Tatsumi usually took care of them unless they caught me alone, but then, I would use my epic running skills (It's not the same as running away!) to evade them. Not that I can't fight back or anything, it's just that, being a passive person, I prefer to avoid getting into fights when I can. Well, there's that and Tatsumi throws a fit if I end up getting hurt. I honestly don't see what the big deal is. A few cuts and bruises here and there is nothing. It's not like I haven't had worse.

"Kai-chan!" Furuichi yelled, trying to get my attention even though I was right next to him.

"What?"

"Look over there!"

Oh, look _another_ fight broke out. How exciting. That was sarcasm in case you didn't catch that. "So which idiots is it this time?"

"It's Killing Machine Abe and Oga!"

I raised my eyebrow not even caring that I had just insulted my boyfriend. I mean, I love him and all, but sometimes he could be a little dense. "Now this I gotta see."

I'd always enjoyed watching him fight. It was one of my biggest turn ons, second only to seeing him shirtless. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone. Luckily, with my awesome dodging skills, we made it to the front of the crowd where, lo and behold, was none other than my boyfriend about to fight some bald dude. However, that is not what captured my attention. Sitting on top of Tatsumi's head was a green-haired baby who was using his head as a urinal. I couldn't help myself and ended up laughing. Tatsumi sent me a weak glare before admonishing the infant. The Abe dude grabbed the baby and Tatsumi seemed a little freaked. Then all of sudden, the green-haired baby started to cry. I crouched down and covered my head with my hands as lightning sprouted from the not-so-normal child.

* * *

On the roof, I sat next to Furuichi as Tatsumi began explaining how he came to acquire the strange baby.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a handsome, cool, and popular young man whom everyone looked up to. The kind hearted young man said this: Everyone grovel before me!"

"Hold it. Hold it." Furuichi interrupted Tatsumi.

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'hmm' me! Who's kind hearted and popular again? And what the hell is with the baby, huh?"

"Silly little Furuichi, that's what I was getting around to telling you." Tatsumi grabbed Furuichi in what appeared to be a painful grip. "Break my train of thought, and I'll break your back! Now listen up!"

I sighed at their antics. Boys. But they're my boys, so I can't really say anything.

Tatsumi continued with his tale. "The kind hearted young man went to do some washing up in the river. And then, from upstream, a big guy came floating, floating down the river."

"Okay, stop! Where are you going with this story, and what the hell do you mean, a 'big guy'?"

"He floated down the river! What can I say?"

"'Big guys' don't float down rivers, damn it!"

"Well, it was definitely was quite shocking. Actually, all the other dudes turned and ran the second they saw him."

"Well, duh!"

Tatsumi ignored him and went on with the story. "But the kind hearted young man was not taken aback in fear, and all by himself, lifted the big guy out of the river! And then split him in half. From inside, a spirited baby boy-"

"You _split_ him?"

"The young man said, 'Oh, what a cute baby!' The kind hearted young man stayed calm and responded to the situation like an adult. After that, the baby got totally attached to me. Or so it seems."

"Enough already! Who the hell would believe that story?"

I stood and brushed my pants off.

Tatsumi turned towards me. "Ah, Kaito what do you think?"

"Well, I doubt you would be able to come up with a story that, uh, creative on your own. No offense."

Tatsumi just shrugged and Furuichi's jaw dropped. "You can't honestly tell me that you believe this crap!"

"I admit, it _is _quite farfetched, but after seeing what this kid did earlier, I'd have been surprised if Tatsumi _didn't _find this baby in some weird way."

I walked over to Tatsumi and held my hand out to the baby. I was a little startled that he had placed his tiny hand in mine. From what I'd seen, he didn't like anyone else but Tatsumi. The baby held out his arms to me. I knew that he wanted me to carry him but I was a bit wary to do so, but he became insistent, waving his arms around frantically. I hesitantly grabbed him and pulled him into my arms. Tatsumi looked at me in horror. I guess he had been expecting the same thing I had.

"Kaito-" He was cut off by the baby's gurgles of happiness in having gotten what he wanted. The small child snuggled into my chest. Tatsumi seemed a little annoyed all of a sudden and glared at the baby. The baby in response gave him the same look. "Oi, brat, what do you think you're doing? Kaito's boobs are mine!"

I blushed at Tatsumi's claim over my breasts. Most girls would be pissed to hear such a display of verbal pervertedness towards them, but not me. Let's not forget, I've known both Tatsumi and Furuichi for about half of my life so far.

"What did I just say, you brat?"

It wasn't until I saw Tatsumi's very irritated face that I realized that the infant I had cradled in my arms had managed to unbutton a couple of my uniform shirt's buttons, exposing my black lace bra while placing his hands on my chest. I was blushing again, but this time it was much worse than before.

Tatsumi grabbed the baby and gave him one of his famous glares which only served to amuse the child. Furuichi, on the other hand, though he would never actually try anything, was very pleased with the sight given to him.

I quickly turned away and re-button my shirt. "Well, we should get going or something. I'm getting bored up here."

The boys followed my example and made their way to the exit. As we were walking down the hall, two guys were arguing really loudly and were about to fight. Tatsumi, knowing the noise would make the baby cry again tried to make the two shut up, but to no avail. He cried again and I felt the shock of it, though not as much as the boys because I had wisely chosen to step back a few feet.

* * *

In the classroom, everyone seemed wary of the four of us. I felt sorry for the boy I loved; both he and Furuichi looked like they'd been burned to a crisp. The baby had attached himself to my chest again, but Tatsumi seemed too tired to care at the moment.

"Anyway, all we can do for now is keep him distracted."

"'We' my ass! Don't go mixing me up in this!"

"Whatever, just hurry up and search! Find something that can grab this kid's heart."

"As if! This is Ishiyama High, the worst school in the entire country! We're 120% Grade A delinquents!"

One of the other guy's shouts startled the baby; Tatsumi immediately took him away from me. "Kaito, get out of the room! Do something Furuichi!"

I hesitated a bit before running out of the room. I had just barely made out as when I closed the door behind me, a large explosion came from within.

* * *

"My body can't take much more of this."

Taking pity on my boyfriend, I had offered to carry abnormal child earlier since I was the only other person he'd allow to carry him without electrocuting them.

"There's only one thing left to do. Put him to sleep and stick him back inside the big guy before he wakes up!"

"The big guy's still split open? I mean, I don't think we can just ditch 'im."

"Furuichi, you idiot! Do I look like such a cruel person?" He asked, promptly smacking Furuichi back several feet through the air.

The "bell," if you could call it that, rung, signaling the start of lunch. Tatsumi suddenly got the bright idea to feed the baby until he got so full that he fell asleep. I wanted to tell him that a baby can't eat the same things we can and that, unless they had milk, his plan wouldn't work.

Unfortunately before I could relay this information to him, the green-haired boy left my arms. "Eh?" The boys noticed I no longer carried the small child.

"Over there!" Sure enough, where Furuichi had pointed, was the baby holding the last of the yakisoba bread. He threw it (amazingly far for a child) and watched delighted at the chaos it caused. "Hey, Oga, Kai-chan, do you think the baby is... happy?"

I tilted my head, examining the baby's excited expression.

"What the hell is this baby?"

* * *

"Listen up, Furuichi. This might be to our benefit."

"Wait, why are we at Kai-chan's house?"

"Once upon a time there was a fine young lumberjack."

"Hold it! That joke is old now!"

"The young man threw his axe in a lake, and the spirit of the lake appeared and said, 'Was it this old axe you threw in the lake? Or was it this golden baby?"

"Yeah, I saw that one a mile away."

"Here! Have a golden baby!"

"I ain't taking that thing!"

I sweatdropped as the boys started their antics again. I calmly walked over to Tatsumi and plucked the baby out of his grasp. Positioning him correctly in my arms, I sat down on the bed. "If you're going to do that, at least put him down first or else you'll hurt him."

I started cooing at the baby and he made excited noises, enjoying the attention I gave him. The boys looked surprised at my interaction with the adorable child.

Then, he squeezed my breasts. Tatsumi grabbed him with a pissed off look on his face. "I've already told you once, kid. Don't Touch Her Boobs! If you seriously make me mad, I'll show you the pits of hell!"

The baby got excited again and rubbed his cheek affectionately against Tatsumi's, causing me to giggle lightly. I stopped immediately when I saw a figure right outside the window.

"Guys, he's totally attached to me."

The figure, a beautiful, blonde woman with rather large, ahem, assets dressed in gothic fashion, stepped through the open window. "Attached to you? You're delusional." Both boys turned in the direction of the new voice. "The master would never take to the likes of you. Die, gutter-trash!"

It was at this point that Furuichi started to freak out. "Wh-who might you be?"

"Who are you calling gutter-trash? And get down from there now! Waltzing into my house like you own it!"

"Uh, it's Kai-chan's house." I could tell Furuichi wasn't too pleased with the idea of picking a fight with this lady, and frankly neither was I. She wasn't normal.

"Now, Master, come here. Hilda is here to bring you home."

The baby merely turned his head, crushing the woman now known as Hilda. Tatsumi's expression was... hard to explain. "Looks like he doesn't like you."

"Freaky..."

Hilda, embarrassed, tried again. "Come now, Master. It is time to go!" Hilda attempted to pry her 'Master' off of Tatsumi as he laughed at her. "Let go of him, Master!"

"Oga, wouldn't giving the baby back to her fix everything?" Tatsumi, realizing that this was what he wanted in the first place, assisted Hilda in prying the baby off.

I knew what was going to happen as soon as this became a game of tug of war. I rolled my eyes and put my arms around the infant in an awkward side-ways hug. The baby, seeing my breasts, latched on to me instead. Rubbing his cheek against me like he did to Tatsumi earlier, the baby gave what I assumed to be a threatening glare to Hilda, crushing her again.

* * *

Once the commotion died down, we sat down at the table with the baby in my lap.

"I apologize. I am the demon Hildegarde, and I am this baby's maidservant demon."

"Demon?"

"And that child is to be king of we demons. His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. In other words, he is the demon lord."

"Demon lord?"

"Demon lord?"

_"Demon lord?!"_

I sighed at their reactions. I mean, not that I'm not a little surprised myself, but come on! He electrocutes everything around him when he cries, for kami's sake! Demon seems to be the only explanation. I leaned over and laid my head on Tatsumi's shoulder, to which he briefly glanced down at me.

"Um, Hilda-san, was it? Thanks for the exposition! That's great and all, but since you've come to take him back, well, if you don't mind..."

"No, that won't be possible. Why? Because you seem to have been chosen as the Demon Lord's father. The great Demon Lord said this: Take him to the human world, find some human to raise him, and have him destroy humanity, 'kay?"

I twitched a little. Is it just me or does this kid's dad have a few loose screws? Apparently, Furuichi and Tatsumi thought the same.

"I have come here in search of a human suitable to be the young Master's parent."

"Eh?"

"Good luck." Before Furuichi could escape, Tatsumi grabbed the front of his shirt. "You just gonna run away?"

"This is _Kai-chan's _house. Go home!"

"Hell no!"

I had just scooted closer to Hilda when some random dude who looked like he belonged in a gay bar appeared. "I knew it! My eyes do not lie."

"Wha-"

"This is the dimensional transference demon, Alaindelon."

"A dimensional transference demon is just as the name says: a demon that can transfer people or things between the dimensions. In order to transfer the Master from the Demon world, I floated down the river. And, half-conscious, I saw you standing and laughing heartily as humans groveled before you! I was convinced."

"So _that's _why?"

"It was your destiny."

"You've got to be kidding me. The parent of the Demon Lord? So the kid likes me a little! Big effin' deal! I ain't gonna do it! No way!"

"In other words, you refuse?"

"Duh! Take him and leave now!" Tatsumi snatched Baby Beel from me and thrusted him towards Hilda. I frowned. Demon lord or not Beel was still a baby.

"Is that so? Then please die." Hilda had chased us after completely destroying my small one-bedroom apartment.

"Crap! She really is a demon!"

"Forget that! The bitch just totaled my apartment! Where the hell am I supposed to live now? As soon as I get my hands on a gun, I'm gonna blow the fucking bitch's head off!" Both of them looked over at me surprised. I rarely ever used such violent threats unless I was uber pissed.

"Kaito, don't worry about it. I'll handle it!"

"Like hell you will! He's still stuck to your back!"

Tatsumi looked at his back to see that Baby Beel was in fact clinging to him. He tried to pry him off again but was that Hilda had managed to get ahead of us.

"Give up. Do you think you can escape a demon?"

"Just stay up there!"

We took the other street which was suddenly blocked by a giant demon bird. Tatsuki kicked it out of the way, freaking Furuichi out. "You. Kicked. A. Demon?!"

We continued running while Hilda was in shock from Tatsumi kicking her bird. Beel was apparently enjoying the ride.

"Okay, I kind of respect that about you!"

"It's important to hit 'em first!"

Hilda was back on the chase, throwing weird energy blasts at us. We ended up cornered at the river without anywhere else to go. Hilda pointed her blade at Tatsumi's face. I gripped his hand, for once truly afraid of what this woman could do. What she would do to Tatsumi. He squeezed back gently, not taking his eyes off Hilda.

"You think you can escape? You refuse, despite being chosen by the Demon Lord. Demons are _very _picky about contracts, you see."

Applying more pressure, Hilda cut Tatsumi's face, drawing blood. A droplet of which landed on Beel. He started becoming upset; crying louder than I'd heard him all day. The electricity flowing off of him seemed much more intense than before, but I refused to let go of Tatsumi's hand.

Soon the lightening engulfed me and I was in the greatest pain I had ever imagined. The shock I had experienced before was nothing compared to this. I vaguely remembered my screams of pain and strong arms wrapping around me as I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

When I had awoken, I realized my body felt extremely tired as well as a bit sore.

"Hn, Oga Tatsumi was able to withstand the master's cry and was even able to calm him down. You're going to have to become a lot stronger if you ever want to be worthy of being the Master's mother." Startled by the voice, I bolted straight up, but immediately fell back. Hilda was sitting next to me with Baby Beel in her lap. How long had she been there? Wait, mother?

"If Oga Tatsumi is to be the young Master's father, then it is only logical that you would be his mother. You are his mate after all."

My cheeks colored at her choice of words. In many demon folklore, a mate was the equivalent of a husband or wife.

"Besides that, the young Master seems to be almost as fond of you as he is of Oga Tatsumi."

As if to prove her point, Beel crawled over to the bed, wanting me to hold him. I propped myself up on my elbows and noticed I was in Tatsumi's room. I pulled Beel up and saw a familiar figure beside me. Blinking, I turned to Hilda. She had a smirk on her face that spelt all kinds of trouble. "When both you and Oga Tatsumi lost consciousness, we brought you here. I thought it would be appropriate to lay you together to conserve space."

I blushed again and lay down on my side with Baby Beel in my arms. "Uh, Hilda-san, how long was I out?"

"Almost two full days." Beel yawned and cuddled with me, falling asleep. "Sleep. Your body still needs rest to recover from before. You are not as strong as Oga Tatsumi."

I smiled softly. Even through her stoic voice, I could hear the concern laced in it. It was not for me personally rather for the Demon Lord's mother, but it was still nice to know she cared, if just barely. "Thank you, Hilda."

I was just about to follow Baby Beel's example when Tatsumi loosely draped an arm around my waist in his sleep. Hilda smirked again but I choose to ignore it, opting instead to bury my burning face in the pillow. Being too tired to do much anything else, I went back to sleep wondering how the hell life got so complicated.

**If you want to see a picture of Kaito, go to my profile page and click on the link. It'll take you to my gallery of Fanfiction pictures.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at a table as I watched my best (only) guy friend and my boyfriend acting like idiots again. Vaguely, I noticed a couple guys spying on us from outside the door.

They rushed at Tatsumi who simply punched them away. "Oga Punch. Come here, Baby Beel." Tatsumi set down Beel on the table I was currently occupying. "Now, Baby Beel, which one do you like?"

In front of him, he placed a stuffed koala and a dissected frog in a jar that I wasn't entirely sure was dead. Beel threw the stuffed animal away in favor of the frog.

"Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Furuichi nodded knowing we both had the same theory. Tatsumi just seemed lost. He could be so cluelessly cute sometimes.

I picked up the anatomy doll and showed it to Beel. He turned his head away when the skin covered part was shown to him, but his eyes sparkled when he saw the exposed organs. "It appears that our resident demon baby only likes gross, ugly, scary, and creepy things, things no little kid likes."

"Hm, you're right. He's totally into them. We'll leave the rest to you, Furuichi. Let's go Kaito." I made no move to follow him as he made a beeline for the door.

"Wait!"

Before Tatsumi could make his escape, Beel started whimpering. I stood abruptly and took cover behind one of the tables in the science room. Baby Beel crawled after him frantically, tears almost pouring out of his eyes. The now familiar sounds of explosion filled the hallway as Tatsumi was electrocuted by the small child clinging to him.

* * *

As we walked to school, instead of taking my usual place beside Tasumi, I had decided to walk next to Furuichi. The smell of burnt flesh was a little too strong for me to handle.

"My body's not gonna hold up at this rate."

"Why are you bringing him to school anyway? Shouldn't you leave him at home?"

"Tatsumi wouldn't leave Beel alone at _his _house, Furuichi. Besides, haven't you noticed? When Tatsumi leaves Beel's line of sight, he goes ballistic and starts crying. And not to mention the fact that his house has been 'taken over by demons' as he puts it."

"Damn right it has! Listen up, Furuichi!" Tatsumi began retelling the events of the previous night's incident, and I thought it over from my perspective.

* * *

_I sighed as I continued rummaging through the ruins of my scorched bedroom. So far, I had been able to recover only a few useful items. I'd found a couple of good, albeit dirty, jeans and T-shirts, my spare uniform, and my, thank merciful God, still intact photo album. If I had lost this, I don't know what I would've done. I packed the album and clothes with the other things I was planning to take with me to the Oga residence. _

_Among those other things were some essential toiletries and my Ipod and laptop, which I had conveniently forgotten to put away and had been left on the kitchen counter. Hooray for laziness~. Unfortunately, the chargers to my laptop and Ipod, as well as my phone, which I carried on my person at all times, had been destroyed, meaning they would have to be replaced very soon._

_Luckily, Tatsumi's place was only a short walk away, so I wouldn't have to carry my load for very long. Along the way, I mused over how I had gotten into such a complicated mess. Tatsumi's family had assumedly thought that he had knocked me up and that Baby Beel was the end result. (They weren't the brightest group. I mean, I know I didn't see them all that often, but I think they would have noticed something like a pregnancy, especially during the last few months.) No matter how hard we tried to explain the situation, they firmly believed Beel was their grandson/nephew. They also mistakenly believed that Hilda was my foreign cousin from Macao who had come to Japan to help me, her beloved cousin, take care of my 'son', Beelzebub. They didn't question the child's strange name and chalked it up to my foreign heritage._

_Believing Tatsumi had fathered my child, the Oga family offered (more like forced) us to live with them (us being me, Hilda, and Beel). They had made a huge deal about it, saying that it was all Tatsumi's fault, how they couldn't believe Tatsumi still refused to see the child as his, despite the striking (nonexistant) similarities, and that they were going to make him do right by me whether he liked it or not. (Told you, not the sharpest tools in the shed.) Since Hilda had burnt most of my apartment to a crisp, I really had no choice but to accept the offer. Tatsumi didn't really mind me moving in; after all, I had no place to go. However, Hilda and Beel on the other hand... Well, let's just say, he wasn't exactly a happy camper last I saw him._

_Finally arriving at my destination, I knocked on the door with my foot. Even from outside, I could hear shouts and yells. "Surprisingly, I'm not the least bit concerned."_

_I knocked again, a little harder than before. The shouting stopped and it got strangely quiet. The door creaked open eerily and Mr. Oga slowly peeked out. He saw me and threw open the door, sparkling brightly. '...What the hell?'_

_"Kaito-chan! We were so worried about you!"_

_I blinked as suddenly everyone appeared in the doorway and shifted my position to get a better hold of the box._

_"Oh, Kaito-chan, you should have told us you were going to get your things. We would have sent Tatsumi to help you, dear."_

_I smiled at Mrs. Oga as I stepped inside. "It's fine. This is all I was bringing anyway. I don't need any of my furniture anymore, so I'm just going to sell it all."_

_"What about your clothes?"_

_"Oh, well, I thought they were getting kind of old for me, so I thought now would be a good time to buy some new ones with the money I'm getting from selling all my stuff." They seemed to have bought my half-lie. I did, after all, intend to buy a new wardrobe to replace my ruined one. _

_After shifting the box in arms again, Masaki, Tatsumi's older sister, elbowed his gut. "Go help your girlfriend! Can't you see her carrying that heavy box?"_

_In all honesty, the box wasn't heavy at all. Well, to me it wasn't. I was used to lifting much heavier things. Tatsumi sent her a dark glare when her back was turned and, with a grumble, took the cardboard box from my hands._

* * *

I was shaken from my thoughts when Tatsumi came to the end of his explanation. He told Furuichi pretty much the same thing except from his point of view. As we made our way through the halls, Furuichi made his opinions on the matter clear.

"H-Hold it a sec. So the two of you are living under the same roof? And that goth-loli busty babe? What the hell? What kind of romantic comedy setup is this? Why is it only you? I mean, come on, not one, but two pretty girls staying in your house! That's totally not fair!"

"_That's _what's eating you?"

"_That's _what's important!"

"My life's on the line here! This ain't some pleasure cruise!"

"He's right, Furuichi. If he and Baby Beel are separated, Beel throws a tantrum. If they are more than 15 meters apart, the shockwaves from Beel's crying will kill him." I took my usual place next to Furuichi while Tatsumi leaned against the railing of the school's roof.

"Anyway Oga, where did Hilda and Kai-chan sleep last night?" Tatsumi was about to punch him, but I beat him to it. His one track mind was really starting to irritate me.

"Would you shut up about that already? Hilda's a demon! D-E-M-O-N, demon! Get it through your thick skull! She's not interested nor will she ever be, so lay off it, ya perv!" Beel looked up at me from the floor with eyes sparkling in admiration. I frowned, not pleased that Tatsumi had abandoned him on the ground. I was about to pick him up when three random guys showed up.

"Whoa, you kiddin' me?"

"He's really got a kid with 'im. What a piece a work!"

"See, what'd I tell ya? If we're gonna get Oga, now's the time." My frown deepened into a scowl when the middle one picked up Beel.

"Hey, what about the chick? I heard she was Oga's woman."

'Uh, hello! I'm standing right here, dumbasses. And I have a name you know.'

"You're right. Let's grab her too."

Before I could react, the bald one grabbed me. I let out a startled cry as he held my wrist tightly to the point that I knew there would be a bruise there. I'd have to make sure to hide it from Tatsumi or he'd get pissed and probably beat these guys to death. A wristband would do.

My yelp alerted Tatsumi and his expression grew horrified at the almost 15 meter distance before narrowing his eyes at the vice-grip the punk had my wrist in. "Oga-kun, ya gotta be more careful. You have to watch the baby real close or else..."

Small tears started forming in Baby Beel's eyes and I patted his head lightly to distract him. It worked, apparently. He began desperately reaching out his arms to me, but I couldn't hold him due to my arm still being held captive.

"Don't move! Don't move a step farther away! You move, and I kill you!"

"Hey look, Oga's breaking into a sweat. Still scary as hell though."

I scoffed. They didn't know just how 'scary' Tatsumi could be when truly provoked. Like if he saw the bruise this idiot is currently inflicting upon me...

"Move it, chumps."

The three stooges, as I have now dubbed them, seemed to recognize the newcomers. "You guys are..."

"It's the twin-headed dragon of Ishiyama, the Sanada brothers!"

"We'll be ones to do in Oga!"

While the three stooges were distracted, I elbowed the one who was holding me in the face and snatched Beel from the other's arms, running to Tatsumi's side. My idiot boyfriend, however, also got distracted by the new arrivals, completely forgetting about his earlier dilemma.

"Idiot! Those are the second years!"

"Hey, now! No running away."

Yet _another _person showed up wanting to beat up Tatsumi. Oh joy. It was that guy Tatsumi beat the day he first showed up with Beel. Killer Ape or something. Standing next to him was some weirdo who introduced himself as Good Night something or other. I was never good at remembering idiots' names. The only reason I knew Furuichi's was because I saw him every day.

The guys that had previously held me and Baby Beel hostage were freaking out and were even worried about Tatsumi's chances of making it out of this.

Tatsumi took a few steps forward before taunting the Killer Ape and his companion (I wasn't entirely sure they were friends). "Get over here, you! You chicken? Come here!"

"Oh yeah?" The two morons fell right for his (obvious) trick.

"Oga 'barely 15 meters' punch!" Tatsumi punched both of them to kingdom come. I sweatdropped at his need to name all of his "attacks." Honestly, I couldn't have picked a stranger boyfriend.

The other two green-haired punks pulled out a power drill and chain-saw. "Okay, where the fuck did they get that?"

Tatsumi eyed me strangely before turning his attention to the two charging him. "I'll use Ground Pound Punch!"

I could see the joyous expression on Beel's face. He was enjoying this as much as I was, though in a clearly different way. I'll have to find a way to spend some alone time with my 'baby daddy' later...

Tatsumi turned his attention back to us and the three stooges took off faster than you could say 'Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV'. Giving the baby his infamous look, Tatsumi plucked the excited infant from my grasp. "Next time you make off alone like that, I'll stomp you flat."

"Tatsumi! Hold him right or he'll-" It was too late. Beel landed on his head with a thud before crying out loudly. I sighed. Well crap, I was in the line of fire this time.

* * *

Tatsumi and I walked into the dining room/kitchen/living room area burnt and slightly worn out.

"Oh, Tatsumi, Kaito-chan, you're home."

"We already started eating."

"Welcome home you two."

"Why are you all calmly sitting around the dinner table?" Apparently I was the only one who was worn out. "Don't chow down on curry like we're one happy family, damn it!"

"Hilda-san made this curry! We've got dinner for you too, Beel-chan."

Beel had taken to squeezing and nuzzling my breasts whenever he could, a habit that grated Tatsumi's nerves. Seriously though, what is with this kid and my boobs? Hilda's are way bigger, so why doesn't he fondle her?

I handed Beel over to his 'grandmother'. "I'm not all that hungry. I'm just gonna head on up to bed, if that's alright with you."

"Kaito-chan, are you alright?"

"You're not feeling ill are you?"

"Beel isn't gonna be a big brother soon, right?"

I smiled at their concern for me. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired, and no he's not, Masaki." I left the room, deciding to take a nice hot bath before turning in for the night.

* * *

I stepped into the pleasantly hot bath water and sighed in content. My tense muscles relaxed and I felt all of the recent stress melt away. As I was enjoying my almost therapeutic bath, the door slid open to reveal a very naked Tatsumi. For a while we both just kinda stared at each other, not sure how to react. Moments later, both our faces flushed as blood gathered there, among other places. My face became very warm and I slowly felt the rest of my body heat up from something that had nothing to do with the water's temperature.

Although I had seen Tatsumi without a shirt before, the image of him clad in nothing but that short white towel that only just covered his pride was enough to get me all hot and bothered. Stammering, Tatsumi slammed the door shut, but not before I caught a glimpse of the slight bulge hidden beneath his towel. My arousal pooled between my legs and I groaned, knowing that if I didn't do something about it, I'd be tense and frustrated until I got some sort of release, and I preferred not to have to do it myself.

"Tatsumi, come back here."

I heard shuffling noises behind the door, which slid open once more to show Tatsumi's naked and embarrassed form. His eyes looked everywhere except my body. I had to give him some credit; the boy knew self-control. He was also trying to cover up his by now large erection, not that it did him any good. It was now painfully obvious to the both of us (painful to him, obvious to me). I stepped out of the bath and his muscles tensed. I smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the tub. Following my lead, Tatsumi got into the tub with me. Still stiff (in more ways than one), he watched me, curious about my sudden boldness. I was never this forward with him. He was usually the one who initiated our more intimate moments.

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any particular reason you're doing this?"

"Not really, I just like being alone with you. We don't do that often anymore. And we'll get the chance to even less now with Beel in the picture."

Tatsumi groaned at the mention of the demon lord baby. "Don't talk about that. I'd rather forget about all this demon crap for now."

I laughed, but let him have his way. His hard on had calmed down by now and Tatsumi must have felt it was safe to pull me into his lap. He buried his face into my neck and I ran my fingers through his wet hair. He began leaving light pecks on my neck. I pressed my breasts against him and brought his face up to mine. His grip on me tightened and I felt his boner come back. He stared at me intensely, and I knew he wanted this as badly as I did.

Smirking, he dipped his head to catch my lips with his. My mouth opened and his tongue immediately invaded. Our tongues wrestled. My hands, which were still in his hair, pushed his head down to deepen our kiss. His own hands brought my hips closer to his so that his member rubbed against my slick heat. I moaned and bucked my hips, earning a grunt from Tatsumi. I pressed myself onto him harder and he let out a low groan.

"Should-Should we really be doing this right now?"

"Probably not..." I gasped when he gently started kneading my left breast in his palm. "...but it's not like... either of us cares right now."

He lowered his head and took my right nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the sensitive bud, bringing it to full attention.

"Tatsumi!" Hearing me call out his name seemed to excite him further. Distracted by the delightful actions of his oh-so-wonderful tongue, I had not noticed the hand that had managed to make its way between my legs. I almost jumped in his lap when his fingers started working magic on my clit.

Despite his bad boy persona, I was really the only girl Tatsumi had ever been with, and even then, we'd only ever gone as far as copping a feel or two. It made me briefly wonder how the hell those fingers and that mouth of his knew exactly where to go and what to do there before said knowledge was applied to action and my mind became a haze.

Wanting to satisfy the aching throb that had built up in my lower regions; I began rolling my hips over his own throbbing appendage. Tatsumi gave a sharp intake of breath as my actions seemed to make him lose focus of his own ministrations. The water sloshed around us, and his movements all but ceased when I ground especially hard into him. I knew all this foreplay would not last for much longer, and I knew that he knew it as well.

My euphoric high came to an abrupt halt when a sharp knock came through the door. The both of us stopped moving immediately.

"Ciao."

"What the hell?"

"It is me the dimensional transference demon, Alaindelon. I was asked by Hilda-sama to report the current distance between you and the Master. 12.7 meters... 12.9 meters..."

Tatsumi tried to step out of the bath. "Ooh 14.3 meters!" He got back in immediately.

"13.9 meters... 13.3 meters..."

He tried again. "Oh, oh! 14.5 meters!" He got back in again.

"How are we supposed to relax in the bath like this?"

"Tatsumi, we weren't exactly relaxing."

He was about to retort but he grabbed my wrist instead. I winced. I'd forgotten it was bruised, from earlier. Tatsumi scowled as he examined it but handled it a bit more gently. "What happened?"

"Oh, I got it at school when you were fighting."

"Who did it?"

"One of those guys you were fighting. I don't remember."

He was unsatisfied with my answer, but let it go, knowing he couldn't do anything if I didn't say anything about it.

* * *

"Finally asleep..."

"That's how it seems." Alaindelon poked his head through the door.

"You're still here?"

The transference demon split open and out popped Furuichi. He let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it for a while.

"What are you doing here?"

"He was loitering around in front of the house, so I transferred him."

"I was worried about you, see..." I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse. "Are you really okay living under the same roof as Hilda-san and Kai-chan?"

"Worried my ass, Furuichi. You're still on about the whole living together thing? If I wasn't worried about waking up Beel, I'd have kicked your ass by now. Get over it!"

He sulked a little and then looked at Baby Beel. "When you look at him like this, he really doesn't look like a baby Demon Lord."

"No need to worry. As he grows up, he will gain the power to destroy humanity."

"Yeah, everything is gonna be just fine. Demon baby that will someday destroy everything you hold close and dear, definitely not a problem."

"Wait, so does that mean like... the future of humanity rests on your shoulders?"

"Huh, you know, he's right, for once."

"Hey!"

"If you raise Beel to be not evil, he might not kill us." I eyed my boyfriend strangely when he, Furuichi, and Alaindelon (who from now on will be referred to as Alain) started laughing for no apparent reason. Well, a random bout of laughter is a good way to maintain a healthy level of insanity.

They started getting louder and I elbowed Furuichi in the gut. "Shut up before you wake him, morons!" Beel stirred for a bit before settling down again.

"And hey, why does it have to be me? There's got to be plenty of other people out there."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. As we discussed the other day, the Master is a Demon Lord. See, he only cares for those with great strength."

"Well, I suppose I fit that."

"Oh, _that_ he likes."

"And in addition to that, barbaric, ruthless, and defiant bastards who think nothing of their fellow man are perfect. The stronger and more ruthless the person is, the more the Master takes a liking to them."

"Wait! Then that means, if I can find a person more brutal than me, Baby Beel will get attached to him! I'll be free!" They started laughing obnoxiously again.

"Such idiots!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, but I definitely know where this is going."

"Hmm? What do you mean, Kai-chan?"

I pointedly ignored my dumbass boyfriend still laughing. "Tatsumi wants to get rid of Beel, right?"

"Right."

"Baby Beel only likes 'barbaric, ruthless, and defiant bastards who think nothing of their fellow man,' right?"

"Right."

"Where is the one place we know of that we can find people like that by the dozens?"

"Uh, let's see, barbaric, ruthless, bastards... barbaric, ruthless, bastards... Oh! Ishiyama!"

"Bingo. I'll bet you a million yen Tatsumi's gonna scour the whole school to find the one person stronger than him."

"Well, that makes sense."

"Duh, now everybody get the hell out! It's getting late and I'm wanna sleep." With that I shoved Furuichi back into Alain before pushing him out of the door. Hilda followed quietly after giving me quiet instructions on what to do in case Beel should wake up in the middle of the night.

I climbed into bed, being careful not to squish the demon baby. Tatsumi laid down beside me and not two seconds later, I was pulled back into his chest. Sighing contentedly, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I had a bit of trouble keeping up with Tatsumi as he strode forward on a mission. He was really determined to get rid of Baby Beel. Unfortunately, I don't think he seemed to understand that strong people aren't just gonna pop out of nowhere just 'cause he wants them to.

"Where... Where is he...Where's a bastard that's stronger and more brutal than me? Is it you?"

"No way, man!" Poor unsuspecting idiots.

"How 'bout you? You bad?"

"N-Not at all, dude!"

All through this Beel had been making a strange face. Then all of a sudden...

"Look at that!"

"It's the Rampaging Ogre!"

"No, I mean on top of him!

Everyone in the vicinity backed away from Tatsumi, including me. "Something smells... He didn't... That ain't something you do on people's heads, God damn it!" My boyfriend really is an idiot...

We heard a large explosion from a nearby classroom. "What was that?" A large stampede of people came running towards us.

"Too strong!"

"That one's brutal!"

"There's someone strong over there?" Damn, I was wrong. Better not mention this to Tatsumi.

"Oga Tatsumi... So that's where you were." Oh, I was right. Never mind. The strong person turned out to be Hilda.

"What the hell is this all about? Well, you've decided to take him and leave, right?" Beel started freaking out at the mention of being taken away. "Wait a second! Don't cry! Don't do it!"

I started inching away from the two towards Hilda. I had a feeling she could make a very durable meat shield if the situation called for it. Hilda pulled out a rattle and Beel stopped fussing immediately. The more she shook the rattle, the more excited he got.

"It sure makes an awful racket."

"Would you rather be electrocuted?"

"Have you found someone stronger and more brutal than you?"

"No not yet."

"Isn't there some Great Demon Lord that rules this God-forsaken place?"

"That's it! If you're talking about the lord of a school, then you mean the principal!"

"I see! I suppose you could think that way."

"I dunno what the guy's like, but if he's the principal of the worst school in the country, he's gotta be strong! I'm sure that Baby Beel will take to him!"

"We have a principal?" The boys looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, there aren't any teachers here so I kinda assumed..."

"Forget it! Let's go!"

We approached the door to the principal's office. "In here..."

"Who knows how frightful this Principal will be?"

"Here I go, guys..." Tatsumi opened the door and what we saw inside was... anti-climactic. "You're the principal?"

"Yeah, in a way, you gotta have balls to be the principal of this school wearing that..."

"Yeah."

* * *

Beel's stomach started growling whiles we walking. His crying started, and eventually, everything blew up again. My theory was correct. Hilda did make a great meat shield from Beel's cries.

"The master is hungry. I believe I prepared lunch for him. Where is it?"

"It was in the classroom you destroyed!"

"You left it there?"

"Hold it! This is where you nurse him with those..." Hilda and I punched him.

"The Master prefers milk from the nine-headed King Hydra, who took the lives of 6.6 million residents of the Demon World."

"Yeah, I don't got that."

"The closest thing in the human world would be…Move it." Hilda easily swept the crowd aside as she walked up to the counter. As soon as she stepped away again, the crowd was back. "This."

"Cow's milk?"

"I fail to see how a nine-headed hydra and a cow could even be remotely similar."

Two idiots ran past and made Beel drop his milk carton. When the carton of milk landed on the floor and got stepped on, I knew we were screwed. The universe must hate us because another came by and stepped on Beel's milk. The waterworks started pouring and everything went boom.

* * *

"Listen up, Baby Beel." Both Beel and I looked up at Tatsumi. We were sitting by the river and Beel was in my lap. "A man can't go crying so easily."

"Da!"

"Plus you're a Demon Lord!"

"Da!"

"No, not 'da'. Do you really understand?"

"Da!"

I shook my head at my boyfriend's stupidity. "Of course he doesn't understand, Tatsumi. He's just a baby."

"The tougher it gets, the less a man should cry. Do you know why?"

"Da?"

I twitched when he blatantly ignored me. He was _so_ not getting any.

"Because tears wash away the pain and suffering. But those emotions become weapons when you truly need them. So that's why you can't just go off like that. When you want to cry, laugh it off. That's what being a man is, got it?"

"Da!"

A motorcycle revved by and I was suddenly grabbed and moving at a dangerous speed, while holding on to Beel as tightly as I could without hurting him.

"Kaito! Baby Beel!"

We gots yer wife and kid!"

"Why you-!"

The bike sped up and I couldn't hear what Tatsumi was saying over the roar of the motorcycle.

"No way! We're going 50 kilometers an hour!"

"This guy's unreal!"

Somehow, both Beel and I magically had helmets. Beel started whimpering and I pulled him against my chest, where he cuddled closer for comfort. We were getting further away, and I placed Beel so he could see how separated he and Tatsumi were. Behind Tatsumi, Alain came up easily keeping pace with him. He sucked Tatsumi in and I lost sight of both of them. The two punks thought they had gotten away.

"What the-?"

Up ahead, Alain was standing in the middle of the road. The bike hit him and we were sent flying. I held on to Beel and moved him so that I would not land on him. The twin-headed lizard or whatever they were called got up.

"Dude, the big guy's messed up."

"Pop!"

"Pop?"

Alain split open and Tatsumi came out. The lizard looked freaked out, not that I blame them. You would freak too if you saw someone come out of another person. Now that I think about it, that sounds a lot like childbirth.

"Nice one. Seems like you didn't cry."

"Oga, you bastard…"

"We won't forgive you!"

Tatsumi took Beel from me and placed him on his head. "Here we go."

"Da!"

They lit up in some strange flame-like aura as they those stupid twins charged at them. "Demon Lord Punch!" With one hit, Tatsumi sent the two of them flying.

"Dabu!"

"Let's go home."

He took my hand and pulled me up from the ground, but didn't let go as we started walking home. Beel was have a good time on Tatsumi's head waving around his rattle… until it broke. Sighing, I braced myself as Beel's wails grew louder.

"I am _so_ gonna stick him with someone else!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Totally wiped out!"

I gasped as I was startled awake by Tatsumi's shout. Groaning, I squinted up at him through the rays of bright sunlight streaming through the window. He was sweating and panting. Normally I would have been pleased by such a sight if not for the freaked out look on his face. I assumed he had some sort of nightmare.

"Tatsumi?"

He looked down at Beel who nestled between us. No matter how many times the three of us slept here, I couldn't get over how we all managed to fit without one of us falling off the bed.

"I've gotta find someone else to take him."

I blinked a couple times before sighing then rolled out of bed and stretched. I heard a slight choking sound behind me when I did so. "Hmm?"

Tatsumi looked away with pink cheeks. I giggled then crawled on the bed, avoiding Beel, and reached over to him, placing a light peck on his lips. I thought it was cute how he still got embarrassed when all I wore to sleep was one of his T-shirts and my underwear, even though he'd already seen me in much less. Though, that was probably the reason he got so flustered. It amused me how much of a prude the _Rampaging Ogre_ could be.

I stood back up and took off his shirt. I loved wearing Tatsumi's clothes just for the fact that they smelled like him. I also had a sneaking suspicion that Tatsumi secretly enjoyed seeing me wear his clothes. I put on the bra I had discarded last night (those things were uncomfortable to sleep in). I knew my boyfriend was watching me, so I put on a show of getting dressed in my clothes, which happened to be the Ishiyama boys' uniform. (You expect _me_ to wear a skirt? Ha, yeah right.) He gulped audibly and climbed out of bed, gathering his uniform and heading for the bathroom to change.

"Prude."

* * *

I bent down to put on my shoes as Hilda gave Tatsumi instructions on how to properly take care of the baby Demon Lord. I made sure to pay attention because I was sure he would either forget it or blow it off.

"Look here. Did you really understand all that?"

"Yeah... Feed him five times a day, right?"

"This is three portions worth. Don't forget it."

"Milk those udders of yours?" Hilda threw a heel at Tatsumi, though I had to say, he deserved it. You don't call a girl a cow ever. Like ever. You will probably die shortly after.

"It is powdered milk suitable for royalty."

"So your boobs are all dried up?" Once again, Hilda threw another heel at Tatsumi.

"Listen up. The milk should be the temperature of the underarm of a wyvern that lives on Midloche Lake in the Demon World."

"How the hell should I know that?"

"I'm pretty sure she means it has to be lukewarm, Tatsumi. That's how most babies have to drink their milk."

Hilda nodded in approval. "Your mate seems to have a better knowledge of how to take care of the Master. She is a much more fitting parent than you will ever be."

"She's not his mom! Come on Kaito, we're leaving."

He stormed out and I followed after him. I hesitated at the door before calling back. "Don't worry Hilda. If he does forget something, I'll remember."

She didn't say anything, but nodded once again.

* * *

Tatsumi and I walked side by side, while Beel clung to his back. "Powdered milk? I can handle that no sweat."

I glanced at him then down at the bag in his hand. "It _is _pretty simple, but not if you've never made a bottle before. Do you know how much formula to use? Or how to know if it's the right temperature? Do you even know how to make a bottle at all?"

Beel's stomach started growling and the both of us looked at him horrified. Then came the lightning.

When he calmed down, Tatsumi prepared a bottle. I sat with my back against the fence.

"If you're hungry, just say so! Here." Beel gurgled happily, taking the bottle.

Three ladies passed by us talking without even bothering to lower their voices. "What is _that_? Drinking milk on the ground like that?"

"That's just unheard of..."

Tatsumi and I both glared at them. I_ hated_ people like that. "Well, excuse _me_." That was apparently enough to scare them.

"Damn, you sure wasted a bunch of our time here." He got up brushing himself off before grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Now then, off we go! Listen, no more crying, 'kay?"

He walked off and I stood there for a few seconds, looking back and forth between my idiot boyfriend and the bag he'd left behind. I picked it up and trotted after him, making sure to keep the bag out of sight. If he was going to forget so easily, then he had to learn the hard way.

* * *

On the roof, our usual hangout spot, Tatsumi had just gotten electrocuted by Baby Beel again. Furuchi was sitting against the railing while I sat on top of it. Not my brightest idea considering I could fall back any second.

"Maybe I should ask... Are you okay there?"

"Okay? Do I look okay?"

"No, you don't."

"Hilda said five times a day was enough, but that's not even close!"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Baby Beel's food... Gone!"

"What?"

"I'm tellin' you! It's the powdered milk for royalty!" Beel started tearing up which was the cue for Tatsumi to go into panic mode.

"Don't cry!" He grabbed Furuichi by the collar. "Hey! I'm gonna search for milk! Rock Baby Beel in your arms for me!"

"In my arms? But I've never looked after a baby before..."

"Looky! Doodleoodledoo, and to you! How was that?" Alain randomly popped up out of nowhere. Come to think of it, he did that a lot. It was kinda creepy...

"Why are you here?" Alain just laughed in response.

"About that..." Furuichi started explaining how Alain ended up living with him. Strangely enough, it sounded a lot like what happened with Hilda... Smirking, I hopped down from my spot on the railing and calmly walked up to the trio. While they were distracted with Furuichi's story, I gingerly grabbed the whimpering baby and showed him the bottle I had in my possession. He eagerly took it from my grasp.

"Shit! I totally dropped them or left them somewhere."

"At least pretend to listen."

"Whatever. What am I gonna do about the milk?"

"Kai-chan-" He looked at me and saw that I was feeding Beel with the supposedly missing milk. I grinned and winked at him putting my finger against my lips in the 'be quiet' motion. He caught on and his mouth twitched, as if he wanted to laugh. "You're cruel."

"It's called tough love." By now, Beel had finished the bottle and was satisfied. I put away the bottle so that Tatsumi wouldn't see it.

"Oh, this will not do. How about I, Alaindelon, be of assistance!" I was forever mentally scarred as he attempted to draw out milk from his man boobs. So I was exaggerating, but still, you'd be a little disturbed too.

"As if!"

"Oh? You are going to take up the challenge yourself, Furuichi-sama?"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea."

"What the hell's wrong with you? I'm a guy, damn it!"

"Not you stupid! Kaito!" All attention turned to me and I blanched, already knowing what he meant.

"Oh, I see. Very smart, Oga-dono."

"Yeah, good thinking. Now we'll get to see Kai-chan feed Baby Beel with her luscious breasts."

Before I could raise my fist, Tatsumi had slammed Furuichi into the pavement. "Kaito's boobs are mine! No one else is gonna touch them but me! I don't care if the brat's hungry, he can starve for all I care."

I frowned at his neglected attitude. Even though it wouldn't have worked anyway, it bothered me that he'd rather let the poor baby boy go hungry.

Tatsumi suddenly took off with Beel, running like a bat straight out of hell.

"Should we... follow him?" I looked behind me to see Alain molesting Furuichi, apparently trying to get milk out of him.

"Kai-chan! Help me!" I inched away slowly towards the roof's exit before breaking into a running sprint. "Kai-chan, NO! COME BACK!"

I kept running, not slowing my pace until my friend's screams for help had faded away. "May God help his poor soul."

* * *

Once I slowed down, I realized I had ended up in a particularly bad part of the school to be caught alone in, the third-years' hall. I dully noted that my running as if my life depended on it had attracted quite a few curious eyes. The curious eyes turned into lustful gazes as several third years approached me. I scowled when I realized there were too many in the way to make a clean getaway. If only they separated a little, the gap would be big enough to run through. With my speed I'd outrun them all easily.

"Hey girly, what's a cutie like you doing all by yourself?"

"Yeah, if you'd like, we could keep you company."

One of them tried to make a grab for me, but I caught his arm and roughly twisted it until I heard a satisfying snap, verifying that it had broken. He screamed in pain and cradled his arm and before the others had a chance to retaliate, I slammed his head against the floor and he fell limp, unconscious.

Another one snapped out of his stupor and charged at me. I dodged, grabbing him and threw him against the window which cracked from the force. He slumped and slid down, leaving a trail of blood from his head where he'd hit the window.

One of the others punched my gut when I was preoccupied with the other one and I knew that would hurt like a bitch tomorrow. I staggered back from the force of the blow. Two more came at me and I ducked, performing a low spinning sweep kick that sent them both to the ground. I came back up just in time to intercept a punch from another and threw him at the last guy.

The two I had sent to the floor got back up along with the other two that weren't unconscious. I knew that if they came at me all at once I was screwed, and without a doubt, they knew it, too. The four of them pounced and the next thing I knew, they were all lying on the ground, bloody and broken. Standing amongst them was none other than Tatsumi. His expression was unreadable as he walked up to me, still in my fighting stance. I stood properly when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Where?" My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Where did they hurt you?"

I scrunched my nose not wanting to answer the question. I knew he hated when I was forced to fight because I could never seem to get out of it unscathed. I hesitantly brought a hand to my stomach and lifted the shirt a little so he could see the red mark that was slowly but surely turning into a gruesome purple.

His eyes followed my hand's movement before he pulled it away and crouched down so that he was eye level with my stomach. He pulled the shirt up higher so that he could see the extent of the damage. It was about the size of one of Tatsumi's fists. His fingers brushed over it and I winced, the pain finally kicking in. I always had a slow reaction to pain. It was probably my body's natural defense system to help me better concentrate in a fight. He got back up, taking my hand, and began leading me somewhere.

"Tatsumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"To find Kanzaki."

"Oh." I decided to not ask any more questions. Tatsumi was in no mood for arguments. He probably wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the day. I sighed and squeezed his hand and laid my head on his shoulder. He pressed back, seeming a little less tense after I'd leaned into him.

* * *

We walked up to a group of third years and he reluctantly let me go. He stood in front of me protectively. "Where's the class with this Kanzaki person?"

Immediately afterwards, they all freaked out and bolted. One guy had stayed behind and as soon as Tatsumi turned his attention to him, ran off like the others, screaming apologies.

We wandered around for a bit, until eventually Tatsumi pulled me into a classroom that I assumed belonged to Kanzaki since that's who we're looking for. His mood seemed to change for the better. He was smiling and it looked like he would break into giggles any second. It was a strange thing to see on him.

"Is Kanzaki-kun here?"

Everyone was surprised to see us. Apparently they hadn't expected the first year that's been kicking everyone's ass to show up on the third years' turf.

"This is Kanzaki-kun's class, right? I got the wrong room?"

"That's Kanzaki-_san_ to you, little first year." On the other side of the room was a guy wearing a camouflage shirt and grayish green pants, with bleach blonde hair and several piercings. Hell, even his chair had piercings!

"Oh, so _you're_ Kanzaki-kun? I mean -san?"

"Yes." Tatsumi started drooling with a goofy look on his face, kinda like when he thinks about food.

"He's fricken smilin'..."

"His expression is creepin' me out."

I sort of agreed with him. It looked like he was going to jump Kanzaki in the same way he wanted to jump me.

"That's some confidence he has."

"Kanzaki-san, this bastard cut in line for the vending machines of your favorite 'Yogurty'!"

"He bought all of them!"

He did what now? Why would he need to buy- Oh, right. He still doesn't know I have Beel's food. He must have used yogurt as a substitute.

"That's some guts you got. You _tryin'_ to piss us off or what?"

The guy walked up to us and Beel reached up for him. After feeling up the dude's face for a bit, he pulled back and turned his head away like he always did when he got bored with something.

"'I have no use for small-fry like you. Beat it,' he said."

"Say what? You little..." His arm was grabbed as he was about to throw a punch.

"So you're Oga? I've heard the rumors." The large guy addressing us had two braided pigtails with little yellow bows in them. Pigtails? Seriously? I tried to suppress the laughter bubbling up my throat. I buried my face in Tatsumi's back, shaking. Tatsumi looked back at me and cracked a grin. Everyone else in the room misinterpreted my shaking laughter for something else.

"Look, the girly's scared of the big, bad Shiroyama." I calmed down enough to flip them the bird.

"What do you want with Kanzaki-san?"

What do I want? Well, I..."

"What are you blabbering on about?"

"We apologize!" Furuichi just showed up, so that meant he must have gotten away from Alain somehow. Well, good for him, I guess. "We actually came to offer our services to Kanzaki-san, who is known for being so super strong! Right?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't mind him!" He stepped closer to us and 'discreetly' hisses in Tatsumi's ear. "Are you completely dense? Can't you sense how dangerous this is? We gotta at least say something like this for now!"

"You want to offer your services to him? Really?"

"Uh, well... Sure, whatever."

'He's such an idiot sometimes.'

"Be polite!"

"That is the case as it were!"

'Yeah, definitely an idiot.'

The whole room broke out in loud whispers until the Kanzaki guy chuckled. "Interesting. I always welcome the strong."

"Yeah, that!"

"Wait! We can't just believe him. And besides, we can't know if he's really strong just from what those second years said."

"Then you can prove it yourself, Shiroyama."

"Proof?"

"I have no need for someone not even strong enough to beat you."

"U-Understood. There you have it."

"You'll believe me if I beat you, then?"

"What are you up to?"

"Huh?"

"I've crushed countless people like you! Punks who tried to get close to Kanzaki-san only to turn on him. And you'll be no different!" Tatsumi punched him so fast I almost didn't catch it. "You'll... be... You... be?" With that he came toppling to the ground.

Kanzaki started laughing and clapping. "And that proves it. You really are strong. Fine then. Welcome to 3-A.

"Please, wait! I can still fight! I haven't lost... yet... As Kanzaki-san's bodyguard... I-I'm"

Kanzaki had heard enough and sent a kick to the poor man's jaw. "Cool story, bro, but I got no more use for you. Beat it."

I clenched my fists. This guy... Unbelievable. People like him... I absolutely despise them. They only see others as toys and throw them away once they're broken. They use people to get what they want and step on them in the process. Barbaric, ruthless bastard that thinks nothing of his fellow man indeed.

Beel made excited sounds and waved his arms at me to take him. My anger rose to new proportions when I saw how happy Tatsumi was. If he thought we were leaving Beel with this son of a bitch, then he was sorely mistaken.

"K-Kanzaki-san... He's hiding something. I can tell. He's dangerous! For you, Kanzaki-san, I'll do anything!"

"Oh?"

Even after what he did, the big guy's _still_ loyal to him.

"Can you stand?"

"O-Of course!" It was pitiful, watching him struggle to get up. Eventually he managed to get back up on his feet.

"Good, looks like you can still stand. Now jump out that window."

I just reached a new level of pissed off. "You can't be serious! We're on the fourth floor! A jump like that will kill him!"

"I am very serious. Everyone, give him a round of applause. Applause!" Everyone started clapping at his request. "There you go. Everyone's waiting, my pretentious pal, Shiroyama-kun."

Shiroyama just stood there frozen. "What's the matter? Can stand up but can't walk?"

"I... For you..."

"You're my personal guard. Get to it. No? Too bad, then. Hey Oga, I got you your first job. Clean up the trash." I was seething. This guy had the _nerve_ to come up to us and touch Beel? Oh, hell no. "Don't you get it? I told you to throw this punk out the window."

If Tatsumi even _considered_ listening to him, I was going to show him a punishment worse than hell.

"No, it isn't you after all." My anger dissolved and I sighed in relief.

"You, take a flying leap! Oga Vortex Punch!" Tatsumi sent him back several feet through the air. I grinned pleased with my boyfriend's action.

"Hey, Oga..."

"Did I get 'im?"

"How dare you..." He stood up extremely pissed. Obviously, you would be pissed to if someone punched you.

"Yeah, uh, you see, I think his hand slipped, and-"

"Furuichi, just shut the fuck up. The damage has already been done and there's nothing you can do to fix it."

"But Kai-chan-"

"Shut up! Let Tatsumi handle this."

"You aren't getting away with this!" He threw an empty yogurt carton in the air and charged. He aimed a drop kick at Tatsumi's head. He blocked it with his arm, which I'm sure is quite the feat. That kick probably had enough force to break something if it had connected where it was supposed to.

"Ah, yes, you said to clean up the trash, right? Oga... Hell Throw! Take a flying leap!" With that, Tatsumi tossed Kanzaki out of a fourth story window.

"Dabu!"

He chuckled at Beel's excitement. "Happy?"

"Ai! Dabu!"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked at me questioningly. A grin broke out on my face and I stood on my toes to give him a small kiss.

Before I pulled back, I put my mouth to his ear, smiling mischievously. "Because you did so well, I'll give you a special treat later~" I gave him another quick kiss, on the cheek this time. I giggled and took his hand, leading him out of the classroom.

* * *

We ended up back on the roof with Alain and Furuichi. "My big chance, ruined again."

"Dabu!"

"Well, it was for the best. At least you didn't end up that guy's lackey."

"This 'Yogurty' is quite exquisite!"

"This is no time for taste tests!"

"Da! Ai!"

I pulled the baby Demon Lord into my arms and bounced him on lap. "Beel seems excited doesn't he?" His eyes started getting watery. He must have hungry again. "Ah! It's milk time!" I reached into my bag and pulled out another bottle. The tears immediately subsided and he grabbed the bottle, chugging it down.

"Kaito? Where did you get that? I've been looking for Baby Beel's food everywhere!"

"You left it on the sidewalk this morning. I had it the whole time."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, you shouldn't have forgotten." While Beel downed his bottle, I gave the rest of his food to Tatsumi. "That will teach you to remember better."

"You're evil."

"Love you too~!"


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the bed next to Hilda when Beel started crying. Tatsumi ended up on the floor, scorched. "What? Why the hell are you crying all of a sudden?"

"He is sleepy and irritable. If you're really his parent, then you should realize this."

"If he's tired, he should just sleep!"

I looked at Tatsumi with a 'Naw, you think?' expression. "Well, no shit, Sherlock."

He glared at me and I glared back. I was just as irritable and sleepy as Beel was, which tended to draw out my sardonic side. Nothing like bitter sarcasm to show just how tired you are.

"If that line of thinking worked, it would not be such a struggle to raise a child. Now hurry and put the master to sleep. If you do not..."

Beel blew up Tatsumi again. This time I think he might have gotten a little brain damage. That last shock must have really worn Beel out because he suddenly fell back, asleep.

"Since Baby Beel's asleep now, Hilda would you mind? I'm really worn out right now..."

"Yes, of course." Hilda got up and left the room.

I picked up Beel and laid down with him in arms. "Could you get the lights, please? I'm so tired."

Tatsumi flicked off the lights and got in bed, wrapping his arm around me.

* * *

The next morning, I bolted upright, spluttering and coughing, like I had just inhaled water. It took me a few seconds to realize Tatsumi's entire room had been flooded with... Beel's pee? Ew, gross. Tatsumi was still sleeping. Though, how, I had no clue. I noticed that it was raining outside and that the excess... pee... was flowing out the window.

"Geez, how much does this kid hold?"

Tatsumi woke up and I guess it took him a while to get his bearings because he didn't react right away. "The hell...?"

"Awake?" Hilda's voice came from outside Tatsumi's- our window. "A fine morning, yes? Master is peeing quite splendidly." I... had no idea what to say that. Although, I felt like giggling uncontrollably, I knew this wasn't the time.

"Peeing?"

"Worry not. It is not unclean. On the contrary, it is urine imbued with holy magical powers one should give thanks for." So this was holy water? Well, that certainly made me feel a lot better considering I just inhaled a lungful of this stuff.

"The great urination comes each year around this time, and in the Demon World, it is a seasonal attraction. After a city is drowned in the flood, the amount of fertile land increases. The first step in destroying humanity, yes?"

"This ain't a joke! Humanity is being peed to extinction?"

That did it. I broke out into a fit of giggles. "Humanity... peed... extinction..."

"Kaito! It's not funny!"

"When you put it that way it is!"

"And you! How long are you gonna just sleep there?" Beel blinked his eyes open.

"Your peeing is incredible as always, Master!" Alain floated on Beel's pee river into our room. "Floating... floating... floating... Float and stop."

Alain split open and Furuichi came out. "Hey, where are you taking me? Wait this is..."

Furuichi started sinking. Huh, I didn't know he couldn't swim. I latched onto to Tatsumi as if he was carrying me piggy back with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I don't know why, but I always liked doing that to people in the water. Tatsumi didn't seem to mind, but that was most likely due to the fact that because I wore no bra to sleep, his sopping wet T-shirt stuck to me like a second skin, making it easier for him to feel my boobs against his back.

"I simply wished to show Furuichi-sama this splendid urination. It brings back memories, yes. Back in the Demon World, my daughter and I would often amuse ourselves floating downurine…" His recollection peaked my interest.

Furuichi resurfaced and attempted to stay afloat. "You go tubing down urine? Help me!"

One would think someone as girl-crazy as Furuichi would have picked up on the fact that he just said he had a daughter. He went under again and I kinda pitied him.

"Alain-san, you have a daughter? What's she like? Hmm, I bet she's nice."

"Never mind that! Do something about this flood already."

"Humans, honestly... So be it."

* * *

We managed to drain out the room, but everything was still soaking wet. Luckily for me the box with my electronics was on the shelf in Tatsumi's closet, so the water hadn't gotten to it yet. I really needed to go shopping sometime soon. I couldn't get by with nothing but a school uniform and some of Tatsumi's clothes, even if I did like wearing them.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, how fierce."

I tilted my head at the strange contraption Hilda had put on Beel. "Is it some sort of demon diaper or something?"

"It is an item from the Demon World which temporarily sends his pee to an alternate dimension. It is called 'Peebeegone'."

I blanched at the name. And here I thought Tatsumi came up with weird names. If we ever have kids, I wasn't going to let him name them. I put my chin on his shoulder and tightened my grip on him. I was beginning to slide off his back.

Unfortunately, because my shirt was still damp, it stuck to me, clearly showing my breasts, so I had to stay with my chest pressed to Tatsumi's back in order not to accidentally flash everyone.

"The end sounds cutesy, but it's just a joke, right?"

"Joke, no joke, it doesn't matter. This way the city can stay above water level."

"No, it will flood."

"But Hilda, I thought you said this thing would stop the waterworks?"

"Although it is an alternate dimension, it is not infinite. It will last only two to three hours."

"What?"

"Can't we just replace it with a new one?"

"There's no spare."

"What?"

"You people just can't accept your fate."

"Our fate? Whatever, we have three hours at best to figure out something. How long does this 'great urination' last anyway?"

"Okay, he's calmed down for now, but the Baby Beel dam is gonna burst at any time! We can't let down our guard. Thankfully, no one is home today at my place. Right now we need to come up with a plan. We've got to rip off our brains."

Everyone, including me looked at him strangely. "You mean wrack our brains."

"Rip them off!"

He attempted to pry me off so he could sit down on the floor, but I refused to let go. "Tatsumi, I don't think letting me go is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, you know how I don't like wearing certain things when I go to bed? Well..." To demonstrate my point, I pushed my chest onto his back a little harder. His cheeks flushed pink as he realized what I was trying to say. You know, now that I thought about it, Furuichi had yet to say anything about my state of dress. Probably because he hadn't noticed yet.

"Uh, whatever you say, but don't involve me in it."

"But you're the only one I can count on!"

"Hey! What am I here for then?"

"You've got an idea, right?"

"No, I don't, and I don't want to come up with one!"

"You'd better come up with one!"

I huffed indignantly at being ignored. Tatsumi knew damn well it was a pet peeve of mine, so I decided to get him back. I maneuvered my legs so that one of my feet rested directly between his legs. I subtly rubbed my foot against his groin so that no one but him would notice, and let me tell you, he definitely noticed. He grabbed both of my legs, stopping their movement. I pouted but let it go.

"Hmph, that'll teach you for next time, Tatsumi."

"Alright, alright, just stop doing that."

"You can't say you didn't like it~ Besides, I still haven't given you that treat I promised. Maybe I could give it to you later. You did say no one was home today, right?" I knew it was taking all his control not to kick everyone out so he could find out what sort of treat I had in mind.

While we were having our private conversation, Furuichi was eyeing us suspiciously and Alain had turned on the TV.

"Huh, I figured the water would've broken that. Does that mean your game station still works? I hope it does."

"That doesn't matter! Look!"

_"My baby pees so much, I don't know what to do! No leaks for 10 hours, no matter the amount! With the mystical diapers 'Daipies,' your baby will be safe and sound! I'm not scared of leaks anymore!"_

"Daipies? That's it! Furuichi, you handle cleaning up the house!"

"Wait, what do you mean? What should I do with everything soaked like this?"

"Fix it back up like it was! I'm countin' on ya!"

He made a beeline for the door. His running had startled me and I had to hold on tighter to keep from falling. Tatsumi had run off so suddenly, that he had already made it to the front door before I had a chance to remind him of my current state of attire.

"Tatsumi! I can't go out like this! At least let me change first! Or would you rather have everyone outside see me in practically nothing?"

He skidded to a halt and then ran back upstairs, depositing me in the bathroom and running back to his room. He came back a few seconds later with a pair of his shorts and a dry shirt. I undressed and put on his clothes, tying the shorts so they wouldn't fall off. The shirt was baggy enough so that you couldn't tell I wasn't wearing a bra, but slid off my shoulder, showing that it was bare. When I finished changing, I hopped on his back again and he took off again. I didn't even have time to grab a pair of shoes...

I bounced on his back as he ran, and I had to admit, it was kinda fun. Beel was sandwiched in between me and Tatsumi. If he didn't like fondling me before now, he certainly did now that I had no bra.

"Just you wait, Baby Beel! They said no leaks, no matter the amount!"

"Tatsumi, they meant within reason! A normal diaper isn't gonna hold something like this!" He ignored me again and kept running. He was seriously asking for it, wasn't he?

* * *

He ran all the way down to the convenience store a few blocks away and waked in.

"Welcom- Oh, it's Oga-chan!"

"Hey, you're one of Kanzaki's friends, aren't you? You work here?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. What's up?"

"We're looking for mystical diapers. And who are you?"

"You're really dense you know that?"

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening when I said 'Hey, aren't you one of Kanzaki's friends?'"

"You said that?"

"Never mind. Ah, sorry about that. Anyways, Diapies, you wouldn't happen to have any would you?"

"Those got all popular on the internet after people posted about them on Chirper, so we don't have any in stock right now."

"You ain't got any?"

"If you're looking for diapers, we have plenty of other brands. Take a look at the different brands." Tatsumi examined the two packages before opening one of them.

"I'm hungry." Tatsumi just looked at me for a while. "What? I am. I haven't eaten all day."

"You were quite impressive back then, Oga-chan."

"About what?"

"Well, obviously, about how you kicked Kanzaki's ass."

"Yeah, I hear he is going to take a month to heal fully."

"That's expected. I mean, he was thrown from the fourth floor."

"But after that, things are gonna get busy, since you did in one of Ishiyama's Tohoshinki."

"Huh?"

"You didn't know? Those are the four great powers at our school. Tojo, Kunieda, Kanzaki, Himekawa, by taking the first character of their names, you make the Ishiyama Tohoshinki."

As usual, Tatsumi paid little to no attention to what was being said to him. "What about this one, Baby Beel?" He put the diaper on Beel's head, and I smiled into the crook of his neck. Sometimes his idiocy was cute. Beel shook his head no.

"Yeah, no kidding. These sure ain't mystical diapers to me."

Kanzaki's friend walked away when he realized Tatsumi didn't really care about anything he was saying. He put another diaper on Beel's head, but of a different brand.

"Stay calm! If you don't, you're dead meat!" I looked at the source of the yelling to see three thugs with guns.

Tatsumi walked to the front of the store where a gun was pointed at us. "Ai!"

The thugs moved us to an aisle, where we lined up and had to sit. In order to comply with their demand, I had to let go of Tatsumi, which made me pout. I liked being carried.

"This is all the hostages we got?" A fourth thug walked over. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

I laid my head on Tatsumi's shoulder and looked up at Beel. "Well, at least he's happy."

The girl pointed both guns at us. "Okay, people, don't go thinking anything stupid like putting up a fight."

"Armed robbery, grand larceny, property damage, six crimes in all!"

"We're the criminal group that does every kind of evil deed!"

"Oyama!"

"Ryuzaki!"

"Zenkou!"

"Sannomiya! And that makes our name: ORZ3!"

Man, that second guy just ruined one of my favorite animes.

"Speed groveling?"

"Right! Speed... grovel! Wait, no you dumbass!" I was finding it real difficult to take these guys seriously. "Anyway, you're our hostages until we're well on our way to Hong Kong."

"Get out of line, and we'll blast you full of holes."

"This is bad! Six different crimes? These guys are bad to the bone!"

"Did you say bad?" I sighed and nuzzled into his side. Is that all he ever thought about?

"Gotta think of a way to escape."

Tatsumi started inching closer to the criminals. Really? He was gonna get closer to the barrels of the guns?

"Think, Furuichi Takayuki, the one they call the strategist of Ishiyama!" Who are they?

"Hey! What are you doing, Oga? And why are you taking Kai-chan with you?"

"Eh?" I hadn't realized that because I was still latched on to Tatsumi, that he was taking me with him. Crap.

"You idiot, if they're such bad dudes, I can dump Baby Beel onto them!"

I smacked the back of his head. "Moron! If you want to give Beel to someone else, that's fine, but don't do it when it could potentially end our lives!"

He rubbed the spot where I'd hit him and put me back next to Hilda. I blinked and blew my bangs away, which had gotten in my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." He scooted away again and caught the attention of the lady (and I use the term loosely) and the anime-wrecker.

"What's with you?"

"I thought we said not to move."

"So how bad are you?"

"Huh?"

"You're robbers, right? I asked ya just how evil you are."

"You sure got a big mouth on you, huh?"

"What are you getting worked up about some kid for? I like the look in your eyes. You got guts. Reminds me of when I was younger. Fine then! We'll tell you, for your own future!"

"Yes, please do. I'm sure you're all amazing."

"Oyama."

"When I was your age, I was quite the rebel. I took all the windows in the school and shattered them like this." She used the gun to smash a few glass bottles, sending shards flying. I covered my face to avoid getting some in my eyes. "And then, with the shards of glass, I..." She brought up a broken piece of glass to her arm and it looked like she was about to slash her wrist. "I'd get rid of extra hairs, like this."

I knew it; these guys are a joke after all. I replaced Tatsumi with Hilda as my pillow. Hilda wasn't fazed at all by my action and continued to watch the scene unfold. I yawned and decided to take a nap. Their stories were crap anyway.

Just when I was about to doze off, I was startled awake by gunshots above my head. I scowled. If there was one thing I hated more than being ignored, it was being deprived of sleep.

"Zenkou, how's it looking outside?"

"Not much activity!"

"Hey, Baby Beel!" Beel crawled over Tatsumi's head and grabbed the gun. The leader dude tried to shake him off but ended up getting the gun's barrel stuck to Beel's demon diaper. Speaking of the demon diaper, how many hours has it been already?

"Baby Beel!" Tatsumi tried to grab Beel, but was stopped by the woman aiming the gun at his head. I felt a growl rumble in the back of my throat. No one threatened my man and got away with it!

"I told you not to move, you! Get off! Fine, perfect. I'll be takin' this baby."

"What?"

"With a baby as a hostage, the cops ain't gonna do anything stupid. I can carry 'im with one hand so he won't get in the way, and he can't fight back. Now that I think about it, this is the best possible hostage."

I snorted and muttered quietly under my breath. "That's what you think."

"Oga, you did it! Even if you didn't ask this guy, he's gonna take him away!"

"Right... Yeah..." I smiled at his response. Even if he didn't realize it, Beel was starting to grow on him. "If he really takes Baby Beel to Hong Kong with him, Japan will be saved from the flood!"

"Wow, Oga, for you, that's good thinking."

"Well, duh!"

"Tatsumi, if he's still attached to you, you're screwed. Remember, 15 meters and you're dead? By the way, Beel's about to cry."

Too late, Beel cried. With my meat shield Hilda, I was safe from the shock. Everyone else though was barbecued. Hilda stood up and I fell over because I was leaning on her. I sat up, rubbing my forehead and crawled over to Tatsumi and Furuichi.

"What the hell is this baby?"

Hilda walked up to the man still holding Beel. "There are many contracts that are needed for you to become the parent of the Demon Lord. Do you have that conviction?"

"Parent of the Demon Lord?"

"In order to destroy humanity, your role is to become a catalyst to draw out the Master's power. Mow down cities, destroy entire nations, and help extinguish all remaining traces of humanity. That is the role of the Demon Lord's parent."

She's gotta be joking, right? She can't honestly be giving Beel to this jackass! Does she even realize what this guy might do to Beel once he gets fed up with him? "Tatsumi, do something!"

"Sounds interesting! If I get out of here, I'll be the Demon Lord's parent or whatever."

"B-Boss! I think this might be dangerous!"

"That woman ain't normal!"

"You're seriously gonna take that baby with you?"

"I said shut it you! When I ain't got anymore use for him, I'll just ditch him!"

"Then I will take you to Hong Kong, just as you wish. Akubaba!" Her demon bird crashed through the wall behind us. It let out a loud screech and I covered my ears.

Leader guy started laughing like he just lost a screw. "Interesting! Let's go, people!"

"Hold it a sec." Tatsumi grabbed Beel from the guy's arms.

"Why you..."

"I think you should go all by yourselves." He punched him into the ceiling. I grinned wildly at the turn of events.

"No holding back for robbers either."

"That's my man! Tatsumi, I'll make sure to give you your reward when we get home~!"

Furuichi choked at my words. "Reward?"

"Master?"

Uh oh. It looks like the dam's about to burst. "Everybody duck and cover!" The demon diaper broke and the flood gates were open. The force of the water pressure blasted Beel backwards.

"Master!"

"Baby Beel!"

Beel flew towards the gaping hole in the wall and I acted. With a burst of speed, I caught Beel in a similar fashion to how one catches a football. I braced myself for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Tatsumi managed to prevent me from crashing into the ground.

"It broke already? Three hours sure fly by. Do something, would you? You're supposed to be his maidservant, right?" She gasped, though I wasn't sure why.

"Aww, I thought I'd finally saved Japan."

Hilda's bird moved its head at us. Hilda herself stood on top of it with her hand outstretched towards us. "Grab on. We'll fly to the ocean."

Tatsumi climbed on and helped me up. The bird- I think I'll call it Aku- flapped its wings a couple times. With one last flap, we were airborne, and I gotta say, best moment of my life. I laughed with my arms to the sky as the wind blew my hair in every direction.

"Hey, be careful or you'll fall off!" Tatsumi put an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. "Shouldn't we have done this from the start?"

"Yeah, this is so cool! Look, I think I can see your house over there!"

"Silence, I'll push you off."

I leaned back into Tatsumi with a smile on my face. I could definitely get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a night just like every other night since Baby Beel showed up in our lives. Beel was crying and Tatsumi was being electrocuted. You know, the normal bedtime routine.

"Shit! Why are you so cranky in the middle of the night?!" He flicked the lights on again. "What the hell do you want?"

I was tired. I'd been getting to sleep later than normal since Beel arrived. "Beel~ Please go to sleep."

"Da!"

"Tatsumi, give him his toy."

"That thing is annoying! We'll never get to sleep if we let him have it."

I hugged Beel from behind and made him lie down with me. "What will it take to get you to sleep?" He just looked up at me with an irritated glare. "Ah, I know. You like loud, scary noises, right, Beel?"

I got up positioning Beel correctly in my arms and walked over to the closet. I tried to reach for my box of things on the shelf, but couldn't. Damn my five foot, four inch stature. While I was cursing my altitude deficiency, Tatsumi grabbed the cardboard box for me. I gave him a quick smile and took the box from him. "Thanks."

"If it'll help get him to sleep, it's no problem." Digging through the box, I retrieved my trusty IPod that hadn't been touched since I moved in. "What good will that do?"

"Just watch."

Turning it on, I tapped in the 4-digit code (1827 :D), and scrolled through the music until I found a suitable song. I put the ear buds in Beel's ears and pressed play. Beel calmed down when 'Last Resort' streamed into his ears. My plan seemed to be working, so I turned up the volume as far as it would go. I got back into bed and cuddled him into my chest. Within seconds, he fell asleep in my arms.

"Kaito, you're a genius! Now while we have the chance-" Tatsumi had tripped over the stereo he had left lying around. The stereo turned on, blasting out heavy metal at loud volumes.

Masaki burst into the room and turned it off with a cranky and pissed off look on her face. "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

"Yeah! But! Baby Beel was..."

"You'll wake up the neighbors!" She slammed the door shut.

I gave Tatsumi a cheeky grin, and he narrowed his eyes at me. I turned off the IPod since Beel was already asleep, but kept it under my pillow for easy access. Tatsumi turned off the lights and flopped onto the bed. It was a while before I heard his light snoring and followed him to sleep.

* * *

Walking beside Tatsumi, I could barely keep my eyes open. I could tell Tatsumi was the same. Beel had kept us up most of the night. He stopped walking and I looked over to see why. Imagine my reaction when I found Tatsumi on asleep on his feet and with his eyes open too! I thought only horses could sleep while standing.

I poked him a bit, but got no reaction. I tried pushing him instead, but was pleasantly surprised to find he was as sturdy as ever. I pushed a little harder, though now it was more for my own amusement then to wake him. I always loved feeling his hard muscles. While I was having my fun feeling up my currently unconscious boyfriend, two random guys walked up to us.

"Oga, what're you starin' at me for, huh? Wait, you're not looking. Which is it, huh?"

"Look here, buddy. Don't go thinking you're hot stuff just cause you beat Kanzaki-san!"

Tatsumi didn't respond, of course, and because Thing One and Thing Two were standing so close to us, they managed to catch the light snoring coming from him.

"He's asleep while standing!"

"Shimokawa! This is our chance!"

"Yeah! I'm gonna make him say good-night once and for all!"

"Hey, it's those two from last time! My stupidity radar must be off since I'm so sleepy right now."

They attacked and Tatsumi did the most surprising thing ever. He kicked their asses still asleep! That just shows how bad ass he is. "Sleep-deprived Punch!"

I stumbled slightly when he started walking, but kept myself from falling.

"Dabu!"

"What the hell does 'Dabu!' even mean? It's your damn fault I'm sleepy." He continued walking, but slowed down just enough for me not to stumble in my tired state.

* * *

We made it to the roof and Tatsumi stole Furuichi's sandwich. "My croquet sandwich!"

Swallowing it, he looked around as if he had no idea how the hell he got here. "W-Where am I? Crap, I must have dozed off!"

"You big liar!"

"Wow, Tatsumi, great cover."

"What's this?" On his hand was some sort of weird red mark. Huh, I wonder how I didn't notice that before.

"Did Baby Beel scribble on it?"

"Does that look like something a baby could draw?"

"Oh that must be... Yes, it's _that._"

"Quite a fine specimen of _that._"

"Hilda-san."

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Seriously, is popping out of nowhere some sort of demon specialty, cause it's kinda creepy."

"Don't get excited. I simply came to deliver milk for my master."

"And what the hell is it? This thing is creepin' me out whatever it is!"

Alain somehow got right next to Tatsumi's face. Once again, creepy. "Let me explain! That is the Zebul Spell. To put it simply, it is a symbol of your contract with the young Master."

"Contract?"

"Think of it as an honor. Over the past few millennia, there have only been a handful of humans who been recognized by a Demon Lord."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all."

"U-um, can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"Kaito!"

"Sorry."

"Why does a Demon Lord need a parent anyway? You don't need parents to destroy humanity, so..."

"Yeah, what he said!"

"Well, he _is_ a baby. Demon Lords may not need parents, but babies do."

"The 'parent' is basically a vessel which enables the Demon Lord to use his powers."

"Vessel?"

"Da!"

"What is it now? You hungry?" What is with Tatsumi and ignoring people when they tell him important things?

"The power of the Demon Lord is influenced by the size of the vessel. In other words, to use great power requires a similarly matched vessel."

"And this Zebul Spell shows how strong you are?"

"Yes! Lord Strategist Furuichi, I applaud you!" Oh, so Alain is 'they'.

"How do you like me now?"

"Don't get cocky."

"Killjoy."

"Then, as congratulations for being correct, I'll give you a big, warm-"

"I don't need that from _you_!"

"Oh, I see how it is."

"What? What's got your goat, man?"

"The mark will grow along the Master's attachment to you. In other words..."

"The power will grow the more you beat the crap out of your opponents. Coming ever closer to the true power of the Demon Lord."

"Eloquently put, Hilda."

"Don't say it like it's a good thing! I wanna know how to get rid of it!"

"Then, don't punch anybody?"

"Understood. No more fighting for me. Listen guys, as long as I stop hitting people, this mark will get smaller and smaller. Then my contract with Baby Beel will be broken. I've made up my mind. I won't punch people! I won't make them grovel before me! Thus I will be what people call a super nice guy!"

"I doubt it'll just be as simple as that, Tatsumi. Besides, even if it did work, you have no self-control whatsoever when it comes to fighting."

"And you'd really just be like a normal person."

"Shut up!" He punched Furuichi like it was a reflex or something.

"You broke the promise you just made! Excellent!"

"Crap!"

"Told you so."

"Do you really have so little faith in me, Kaito?"

"I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"So cruel."

* * *

"Oga?"

"Y-You gonna..."

Why does everyone assume that just because we're walking in their general direction Tatsumi's going to beat them up?

"I am against violence!" I snorted and Tatsumi glared at me. I smiled back innocently and he rolled his eyes.

We walked away and everyone else pretty much had a 'WTF?' expression on, but I couldn't blame them. Even I was surprised that he's gone a total of... 17 minutes without punching anyone. Wait, it's 18 now.

We ended up at the river where Tatsumi was preparing to give Beel another one of his manly speeches. Beel was once again in my lap while I played Nazi Zombies on my IPod.

"Listen up, Baby Beel. When a man makes up his mind, he never changes it! You understand?"

"Da!"

"I will no longer fight! That is what I've decided."

"Ai."

"So you promise as well. If I keep that promise, you are not going to cry then, no matter what! It's a promise man-to-man. Will you promise?"

"Da!"

I sighed, blasting a zombie's head off with my trench gun. I really fell in love with an idiot, didn't I? I stood with Beel clinging to my chest, as per usual. I hope he doesn't grow up to be some sort of pervert in the future.

Tatsumi started walking somewhere, but I wasn't paying attention, just followed, still preoccupied with repairing the barricades those zombies destroyed. Suddenly, my wrist was grabbed, and I was roughly pulled in a random direction. I stumbled, trying to keep up and ended up getting mauled by the zombies. Damn it! I was on round 12. Now I have to start all over again.

"Tatsumi!"

"I'm going to keep my man's promise!"

I looked behind us where I heard several shouts and saw a large group of guys chasing us. I quickly shoved my IPod back in my pocket and adjusted Beel in my arms and started running properly, pulling ahead of Tatsumi easily. I may not be nearly as strong as he is, but I sure as hell am faster!

He came to a stop in front of the river, and I backpedaled so as not to get Beel to far from Tatsumi.

"What's the matter, Oga? Is running all you can do today?"

"You can't run anymore."

Tatsumi got this weird look in his eyes like he had something up his sleeve-oh hell no! I am not swimming across the river just so Tatsumi can keep his 'man's promise'! I put Beel on Tatsumi's head, with difficulty might I add, and turned on my heel to run.

"Tatsumi, I love you and all, but there's no way in hell I'm going swimming with my IPod in my pocket, so I'll see you at home, okay? And good luck with your promise!" I ran like I had the devil on my heels. I stopped running when I was sure they weren't chasing me.

"Kai-chan?"

"Ah, Furuichi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Tatsumi's still being stubborn about not punching anyone. Some guys wanted to fight him, so we had to run. We split up a while back."

"Oh, he's still on about that?"

"Yeah." Up ahead, I saw some more punks with weapons. Didn't I lose these guys already? "Furuichi, look."

"Hey, Oga's wife. Oh wow, just as Himekawa-san predicted."

"Himekawa? The one from the Tohoshinki?"

"So now you're going to be our hostages!"

They charged weapons poised. I held them off, with no help from Furuichi of course, for as long as possible, but one of them managed to surprise me and I got a wooden bat to the head. "Kai-chan!"

I'm gonna have one hell of a headache when I wake up.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the immense pounding in my head. "Ugh, how wasted did I get last night?"

"Kai-chan, you're awake!"

"Furuichi? What happened?"

"We got jumped and you got hit in the head pretty hard."

"Well, that explains the bitching headache."

"Now then, if you're awake, it's time to call Oga-kun here." Himekawa pointed a gun that had a strange liquid dripping from it at us. "Will you let me borrow your cell phone?"

"Fat chance."

"I see."

"Stop it!"

"Service, service!" He pulled the trigger on the gun and squirted the liquid at me. My eyes widened in horror when it left a big gaping hole in my pants leg. He kept squirting what I now assumed to be some sort of acid at me. "This is fun!"

"But, I told you to cut it out!" Furuichi tried to stop him, but he was held back. "Hold it! Stay calm there."

He finally stopped spraying that stuff at me, but by then, I was reduced to wearing almost nothing. My pants had now become extremely short shorts and my shirt barely covered more than what my bra did! I scowled and squirmed a bit, trying to untie my hands.

"If you need a cell phone, then why not use mine?"

"Fine." He snatched up Furuichi's phone and dialed Tatsumi's number. "Hello, Oga-kun?" He paused for a bit, listening to Tatsumi's response. "Now don't react like that. I'm making demands here, so listen. We have your wife and your friend. We'd like to return them to you, but we need you to come here alone."

We waited for a while. I wasn't sure how long, but the sun was beginning to set. "Oga's sure taking his time."

"Idiots. He isn't coming. He swore not to fight anymore!"

Himekawa kicked Furuichi down. Man, I wanted to do that. I know Tatsumi can be thickheaded, but he's not just gonna leave us to the wolves, and I'll be damned if I let someone get away with thinking otherwise.

"I suggest you pray hard, because if he doesn't show up, you ain't leaving here unharmed."

Himekawa walked away and I glared at Furuichi. "You really think that's gonna stop him, Furuichi?"

"No, he'll come. Definitely. That's the kind of guy he is." I eyed him skeptically. What was the point of telling Himekawa That Tatsumi wasn't coming?

"Himekawa-san, someone is here! Someone is coming!"

"Okay, everyone hide."

"What a dirty trick. Is he too scared to face him head on?"

"Kai-chan, lower your voice! What if they hear you?"

"Like I care."

"What's with this big dude? Actually, he was pretty weak."

"What's Alain-san doing here?"

"I-I don't know."

"Sorry, but the time limit is up."

"Oga, you idiot! You dolt! You pea-brained prick!"

"Who're you calling an idiot, huh?"

We all looked at Alain, who was doing some weird breathing exercise. The usual glowing and splitting that occurred whenever Alain transferred something brought Tatsumi from that weird hammer space inside Alain's body. I must be the only one who hasn't been in there.

"You bastards. Going and getting yourselves kidnapped?"

"Well, excuse me for getting knocked out with a baseball bat!"

He stepped out with that fight-happy grin of his. "Oga Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!"

While Tatsumi knocked them out unconscious, I had managed to slip one of hands from the rope and untied the other, but kept my hands behind my back, so as not to draw suspicion. "Tatsumi, I've said this before, and I'll say it again. I told you so. Now be a good boy and beat the crap out them so we can go home. I need a nice hot bath."

"Weren't you not fighting anymore?"

"What I'm doing now is the Lord's justice!"

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much to make you my follower? Not a bad deal, I say. I'll prepare whatever reward you desire. With the two of us combined, running Ishiyama would be a cinch."

"But in the first place, who are you?"

"What?"

"Hey, don't play dumb!"

"There's no way you've never heard of Himekawa-san if you go to Ishiyama!"

"Actually, he's not playing. He really doesn't know who Himekawa is."

"He's one of the Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki!"

"Tohosh-" Tatsumi got tired of listening to them and kicked them both into the ceiling. "Never heard of 'im."

"Wow. Fine, I'll fight you, punk. If you beat me, I'll release the hostages."

"You sure you want to give up your hostages that easily?"

"It's fine. Their purpose was to call you out here. They have no other value to me. Angry? Then come at me. Here. Hit me right here." One punch from Tatsumi sent Himekawa straight into the ceiling. Two seconds later, he fell to the floor, courtesy of gravity. Damn, was my man awesome or what?

"Stand up. You had something on your stomach, didn't you?"

"Whoa, Furuichi, look. The Zebul Spell on Tatsumi's hand, it's glowing!"

"You're right! What do you think it means?"

"I don't know."

"Nice. You're awesome!" Himekawa ran at Tatsumi with some sort of stick in his hand. Tatsumi blocked it with his arm and Himekawa pressed a button on the stick. Electricity burst out from the stick.

"Himekawa-san's broken out his Devil's Shock!"

"He'll be out like a light for half a day!"

The electricity continued to crackle from it, but Tatsumi didn't seem bothered by it. I guess he must have gotten used to Beel's shocks then. "Baby Beel's crying hurts way more."

"What?"

"Guys use the hostages!" The remaining three henchmen came at us. "Okay, don't move! If you move then your wife is-"

I picked up a metal pipe from the floor and started swinging. Right now, I half naked, in pain, and pissed. These guys were getting hell. I smashed the first guy's face in and use the pipe to block another one's attack. Using my signature low spinning sweep kick, I tripped the guy and brought the pipe down on his head. I rushed the last guy, nailing him on the side of the head.

I dropped the pipe and walked over to Furuichi, untying the rope on his hands. "Well, I certainly feel much better."

"Baby Beel, a man must follow through on something once he decides it. I said that, right?"

"Da!"

That strange flame-like aura from before reappeared and the Zebul Spell grew, spanning the entire length of his forearm.

"But watching your friends get done in without doing something? That's not being a man at all! Got it?"

"W-Wait!"

Tatsumi charged, throwing a demon powered punch at Himekawa. "Zebul Blast!"

The resulting explosion blasted an entire wall out and sent Himekawa flying into the far wall on the other side of the room. A metal plate on his stomach with an imprint of Tatsumi's fist on it split in half.

Seeing as the fight was over, I walked up to Tatsumi and tentatively touched the now intricate mark of the Zebul Spell. "It's even bigger now." Slipping my hand into his, I pulled him towards the exit. "Let's go home, okay?"

"Fine, but don't you have something to say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I wasn't worried!"

"Sure you weren't." Leaning up, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and then proceeded to drag him out of there.

* * *

"I did it again."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologize now, sheesh. I won't be able to sound cool at all!"

"Sorry."

"I said, don't apologize! I'll kill you, damn it!"

It seems that for the first time, Tatsumi noticed his arm, even though I had so kindly pointed it out earlier. "What the hell is this?"

"What, you only noticed now?"

"W-W-What?"

"This is your fault! This is all your fault for getting captured!"

"Well, excuse me! Maybe I should have rescheduled getting kidnapped to next week!"


	6. Chapter 6

I groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I had just woken up from my afternoon nap with Beel. For the past week, Tatsumi and I have been staying home from school, because the temptation of fighting was too great for him. At first, I had my doubts. Tatsumi's plans rarely, if ever, worked. However, over time, the Zebul Spell slowly shrunk back to its original size.

Tatsumi was playing his video game. It had come as a pleasant surprise when I found out the gaming console still work even after being flooded. Life would be meaningless without video games.

I don't think he noticed the mark on his hand had shrunk yet, so I kindly broke the news to him. "Tatsumi."

"What?"

"Check your hand."

"Hmm? Look at this... It reverted? Yeah! It's reverted!" Grinning wildly, Tatsumi picked me up with his monstrous strength and spun me around in circles. I laughed at his antics. "Reverted! Reverted, reverted! Reverted at last!"

"What are you prancing on about?" Hilda walked in holding a box.

Tatsumi put me back on my feet with a chuckle and proudly held up his right arm. "Read it and weep."

Her eyes widened before she got mad. "You fool! You finally increased the Zebul Spell and-"

"Oh, yeah? What was that again? See, I'm just your average upstanding citizen!"

"You fiend!"

"As long as I stay well behaved, this thing goes right back to the way it was!"

At this, my grin got big enough to rival the Cheshire Cat. "Tatsumi, I don't think what we've been doing all week counts as well behaved." He returned my sly grin, then went back to admire the decreased size of the Zebul Spell.

"Well behaved?"

Tatsumi held out a thumbs up sign. "I stayed cooped up at home for a week playing video games."

"Among other things."

The most horrifying sound I've ever heard met my ears. Hilda stepped on the game console, effectively breaking it, if the colorful wires and sparks of electricity coming from it was any indication. "You piece of shit slacker."

It's official: life is meaningless. Oh, wait. I still have my IPod! Never mind. Life is worth living after all.

"Everything I gained over the past week, gone!"

"Well, life sucks for you, my friend." I shrugged and was met with a look of utter disbelief from Tatsumi.

"No sympathy! And you! Do you have any idea how grand an adventure I had? Give me back my week of glorious splendor!"

"Stop whining."

"Tatsumi, time once lost can never be regained." He stared at me blankly. "What? I got it off a fortune cookie from that Chinese food we ordered yesterday."

"I've brought better toys than that, anyway."

"Huh? A toy?"

"Oh, you brought toys for Beel, Hilda?"

"It is a toy from the Demon World which you and the master can play with together. It took a while to go and pick it up."

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. Went back to the Demon World?"

"It looks like it needs to be set up."

I bent down and looked over her shoulder at the instructions. "Needs some help with that, Hilda?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated. And you, don't just stand there. Help. We'll finish it up while the Master is sleeping."

We gathered the parts and started assembling it like the directions said.

"So, what exactly are we making here?"

"Yeah, this doesn't look much like a kid's toy, but then again, it is from the Demon World..."

"This instruction manual isn't being very helpful. I thought it was a simple playroom, but..."

"It looks more like a prison cage." The cage was giving me a weird vibe so I stepped away from it and crouched down to look at the other accessories that had come with it. They were the only things in the box that even resembled a child's plaything.

"This is-"

Out of the blue, the cage began glowing before a purple shield covered all of the sides like walls.

"What the-"

"Oh, no!"

Hilda attempted to push Tatsumi out before the walls closed but ended up slamming him into it. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I pretty much got the gist of it, if Tatsumi's pissed off expression and constant arm flailing was anything to go off of. Hilda touched the wall and Tatsumi seemed to have finished his ranting and was panting heavily. Hilda seemed perfectly calm so I assumed she knew how to get out of the contraption.

I stood and stretched. I was kinda getting hungry since I slept through lunch and decided to raid my secret stash of strawberry pocky (Not really, because everyone knows where it is, but they know how much I love the stuff, so they don't touch it.) in the kitchen. Hilda and Tatsumi would definitely be alright by themselves. And even if they weren't, there was no harm in keeping those two stuck in there for a while, right? Glancing briefly at them, I concluded that okay to leave the two to fend for themselves.

"Yeah, they'll definitely be okay."

While sighing dreamily thinking about the delicious treat I was about to consume, I failed to notice Tatsumi banging against the force field walls. After retrieving a couple boxes of my favorite confection and a soda, I happily skipped up the stairs. Beel was awake now, playing with the blocks on the floor, but couldn't put the right shapes together. Tatsumi and Hilda snapped their heads in my direction, then began waving their arms frantically and making weird hand gestures. I didn't really get what they wanted, but it had something to do with Beel and the blocks, seeing as they were pointing at him.

I sat down cross-legged and picked up the triangular shaped one. I looked back at the two still stuck in the cage. They nodded enthusiastically. I put it in the correct hole. Beel, apparently inspired by my success, started slamming the cylinder block repeatedly against the wrong hole, until it broke. He got excited, probably thinking he had succeeded in his task. Hilda and Tatsumi got really depressed.

"So, I'm guessing that's not a good thing. What do you think we should do, Beel?"

"Da!"

"Maybe I should call Alain-san over. He might know what to do. He is a demon after all." I heaved Beel onto my lap and gave him some pocky.

Tatsumi's gloomy aura suddenly turned into that demonic fire aura. Pausing momentarily in devouring the treat I gave him, Beel erupted in the same flames as Tatsumi.

"What the hell? Holy crap!"

Contrary to what I'd first believed, the flames didn't burn, in fact they felt... rather nice. I could actually feel the power radiating off of him. It surged through me and gave me a pleasant sensation, like nothing I'd ever felt before. It made my body warm, but relaxingly so, almost therapeutic, and I suddenly felt buzzed. My senses went into overdrive and I became hypersensitive to everything around me. I gasped when I found I could actually _taste_ Hilda, Tatsumi, and Baby Beel.

Hilda tasted like apples, cinnamon, and honey with an undertone of something sinister. Tatsumi on the other hand, tasted refreshingly like wintergreen and peppermint, along with a hint of citrus. Beel was a mixture of cherries and almonds in dark chocolate. All three flavors, despite being very different, were extremely enjoyable. Overall, the experience was a very pleasurable high.

The power was so overwhelming, that I could do nothing but sit there dazed even after it had disappeared.

"What are you so happy about?!" Tatsumi's shout startled me out my stupor. I looked around, my eyes half-lidded, and noticed the cage had been completely destroyed. Had Tatsumi done that?

Hilda stared at me intensely and I shook my head to rid the remnants of the haze. Was this normal? Maybe it was because I was holding Beel when he released his power. I'll have to ask her about this later.

* * *

At school on the roof (Hilda forced us to go), we were eating lunch while I laid my head on Tatsumi's stomach who also happened to be laying down next to Furuichi. The three of us were currently having lunch.

"So, you had a grand adventure this past week? Well, it's less than it was before, anyway."

"That's because I've been good for three days since then." I turned my head to the side and gave him a lazy grin, but decided not to comment again on that.

"Hilda-san really doesn't hold back, does she?"

"That damn woman thinks violence is the answer to life's problems."

"Look who's calling the kettle back, love. Anyway, at least it's gotten smaller. A few more days and it'll be back to how it was before."

"Yeah, I just gotta stay good for another 2 to 3 days." He stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth and sat up, causing my head to land in his lap. "This time, I'm definitely gonna manage it somehow! So therefore, in order to be an upstanding citizen, both of you will assist me."

"Has there ever been a case when you've gone out and _not_ caused an uproar?"

Tatsumi stood abruptly, and my head hit the concrete. I bolted up and clutched the back of my head. "I thought I told you to assist me!" I glared at Tatsumi currently holding Furuichi in a headlock.

"See? You're going on a rampage!"

I rubbed the spot where a dull pain had started. My delayed reaction to pain kicked in. "Hey, what's that?" Beel was halfway in the bag of toys Hilda had given us.

"Oh, those are the toys the Demon World we haven't used yet. I have to bring them with me to prevent Baby Beel from getting bored." Beel started tossing out random things from the bag.

"A stuffed animal? And this is a picture book..." Furuichi picked up the book that was tossed at his feet. "It might be called the 'Demon World,' but children's toys are pretty much the same, huh?"

Tatsumi and I scooted back as he opened the book. "You think we should warn him?"

"Nah."

A tentacle came out of the book and grabbed his face. He struggled to get it off and ended up stepping on a toy frog that exploded.

"FYI, that's a pop-up book of magical beasts and an 'Exploding Croaker'. They seem quite proud of the amount of gunpowder used."

"How can you sound so calm?"

"Well, just thought I'd let you get a taste of the crap I've been through."

"Oga, you bastard!"

"And this is the 'Fun Playtime Explosion Orchestra', that is the 'Fully Automatic Assassination Doll'." He pointed to two nearby toys. One was a small piano and the other was a disturbing looking doll.

"Yeah, I think just the names disqualify these as toys."

"These toys are messed up. That doll really creeps me out. I _swear_ it was checking me out earlier."

"We'd better return them quick before things get weird."

"Too late." The boys looked in my direction to see me pointing at something. Following my finger, their eyes landed on Beel opening a chest from the bag, much to their horror. A bright golden light burst from the chest, and suddenly our clothes started changing.

"What the-"

My school uniform was replaced with a nurse's uniform. The uniform, for the most part, was navy blue, including the hat, dress, and boots. The stockings were a light powder blue as well the glove on my right arm and the cross on the hat. My hip length ebony hair had been let down from its usual messy bun.

Tatsumi and Furuichi did some weird anime pose after they 'transformed.' I took one look between the three of our outfits. The hem of my dress was considerably shorter than the other two's. "Well, fuck you, then."

"What the hell have you done to us? They won't come off! What's going on?"

"Let's play make-believe! Demon World: Doctor Edition! Playing pretend doctors and nurses, let's raise a child full of compassion!"

I glared at the talking box and grumbled underneath my breath. "More like full of shit."

"In order to be more realistic, the costumes are permanent unless the one playing the role of doctor cures a patient!"

"Here we go with the unwanted features again..."

"Seriously, they ain't coming off, no way! Taking them off ain't cool :D!"

"Oh, hell no! No way in heaven, earth, or hell am I staying dressed this way! You'd better do something, Tatsumi!"

"Alright, alright, I'll-" Tatsumi choked on his sentence when he took a good look at me. Furuichi was gaping at me, but had some tact to keep Tatsumi from noticing.

Along with the hem of the dress being rather short, the dress was also a bit... form fitting, shall we say? The sleeves weren't puffy like theirs were, and the dress was haphazardly buttoned up, teasingly stopping just above my cleavage. All in all, it looked like one of those sexy nurse's outfits you could find in a porn store. Well, at least I wasn't the one wearing make-up.

"You better have a plan Tatsumi, because I am not wearing this for the rest of my life!"

"Of course not!"

"But…Baby Beel is the doctor. That kid's never gonna be able to heal any patient…"

Beel pulled something from the box after rummaging through it and threw it on the ground in front of us. The three of us got depressed before Tatsumi got his 'I'm gonna beat the crap out of you' grin.

"This is a chance! Listen, guys. This thing spreads the more I beat the crap out of people."

"_Right._"

"Then shouldn't it retract the more I go and cure people?"

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess it makes sense."

"There's no way I can stay good for who knows how many days!"

"I can think of a few things to keep you busy." I'm such a pervert. Well, it's not my fault he turns me on without even trying.

"As much as I'm tempted to accept your offer, Kaito, there's still the problem of these outfits. I'll take this playtime and use it to reverse this thing in one fell swoop!"

"Well, the offer still stands if you change your mind."

"Oga, you lucky bastard. Why does he get to get some?"

"Because I'm his girlfriend? It's not like I give random guys sex, Furuichi. Hell, even Tatsumi hasn't gotten _that_ far."

"Wait, how far has he gotten, then?"

"What Tatsumi and I do in the bedroom is none of your concern." I gave him sly grin. This boy was so easy to mess with. "Or the bathroom, or the kitchen, or the living room."

"What? Oga, you bastard!"

Tatsumi just looked clueless. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's not fair! Why do you- Ah!" I stepped on Furuichi's toes with the heel of my boot. Tatsumi hadn't been aware of our little exchange, and I preferred to keep it that way.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, love."

"Okay, anyway, Baby Beel, starting now, you are Doctor Demon Lord! The Super Doctor!" Tatsumi raised his arm with Beel standing on the palm of his hand. "Now get out there and heal people, damn it!"

"Dabu!"

I deadpanned when Beel and Tatsumi started laughing obnoxiously. "Moron."

"It's not like we even know how to use this stuff…It's Demon World medicine." He poked the object that Beel had thrown with his foot.

"You're an idiot, Furuichi. There's no reason for us to actually use this stuff. This is a school, remember?"

I didn't really get what he was saying until he led us down to the nurse's office. Lucky for us, no one had seen us in the halls, which was a bit strange, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"You know, I've been wondering this for a while now. What do the teachers in the school actually do?"

"...We have teachers?"

"I thought we went over this, Kai-chan."

"Sorry."

"Shit, I guess we have to use the medicine in that box after all." He set the talking box down and began looking through it.

You know, now that I really look at him, Tatsumi's butt looks good in that dress. Well, that's some sort of consolation for being forced into this. I get to look at Tatsumi's nice ass.

"What're these for?"

"During the hard days of study for entrance exams, unwanted magic power and fatigue can easily build up!"

"Damn it, the annoying box started talking again." I hopped on the table and swung my legs back in forth.

"The Demon Wolrd has entrance exams?"

"For times like that, use this: 'Magic Power Sucky-Suck'. Place it where you want, and amazingly, it sucks the unwanted power right out of you! It's not healthy to hold it in!"

"Magic Power... Sucky-Suck? The Demon World is getting very hard to take seriously when they keep coming up with names like that."

"So, it's like a compress?"

"I don't really get the magic power part, but I think so."

Beel managed to get one of the compresses on his arm and he started freaking out, waving his arm around. "Calm down, Baby Beel!"

The compress swelled up to the point where it looked like it was going to burst. Tatsumi got it off Beel and threw it at the door just as it opened. It blew up on the two unsuspecting morons that walked in. They collapsed on the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Oh, crap!"

"Perfect, our first patients!" The Zebul Spell glowed and grew on Tatsumi's arm. "No!"

"What have you done?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Well, you did blow them up. I guess that counts as beating the crap out of them."

"Caution! Caution! If you overflow the magic power capacity, it will explode! And it goes without saying that using it on people with high magic power is strictly prohibited! If you self-destruct, your friends will all laugh at you!"

Tatsumi was about to break the irritating talking box, but Furuichi held him back. "Wait, wait, hold it! Down boy! We need to search for something we can use fast!"

He calmed down, if only just a little and looked through the box, pulling out some weird looking... thing. I wasn't quite sure how to describe it. "What's this?"

"It's an anal probe for magical beasts!" I gagged at that one. "Try using it if your pet has stomach problems! It's not healthy to hold it in! Do not use on humans!"

'Okay then.' I'm starting to see a pattern here. I don't think there's a human alive willing to go through that. And I don't think anyone wants to know _why_ it can't be used on people.

After that, he pulled out a small blue dragon. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, a dragon. Although, it was kinda cute. Maybe Tatsumi would let me keep it as a pet...

"A baby dragon cooling spray! If you burn yourself, this will cool it right down! It's not healthy to hold it in!"

"That last one didn't even make sense."

"I think we could use this!"

"But if the dragon gets in a bad mood, it'll go wild, and you'll be swimming in a sea of fire!"

"Seriously, what's with the extra features?"

I cradled the small dragon to my chest. It was barely bigger than the palm of my hand, about the same size as a large kitten. I scratched its chin with my finger, and it let out a sound akin to purring. "Well, at least it warned us beforehand this time."

Furuichi pulled out a sword looking... thingy from the box. The hilt was the head of a unicorn and the sword was the unicorn's horn.

"Then how about this?"

"It looks like a really girly sword."

"The unicorn syringe!"

"Oh... I was way off." I looked up from the adorable baby dragon. "Why the hell would there be a sword in a bunch of medical supplies?"

"Why was there a dragon?"

"Touche."

"It will even pierce through iron!"

"That's deadly!"

"I guess I can see why it would need to pierce through iron."

"Why?"

"Well, this medicine is meant for demons. Maybe some demons have tough skin?"

"I can see how that would be plausible."

This time, I took out some sort of flashlight in the shape of a robot/demon's head. "What do you think _this_ does?"

"Blackened Char X-Ray Machine!"

"Blackened Char?"

I set it aside and reached for something else. I was a little more than disturbed at the giant blue demon butt staring me in the face. "Ass-Mask!"

"What the hell would you need this for? And why is it an ass?"

I threw it away haphazardly, but made sure it landed safely away in case it had any 'extra features' that would cause us all to blow up.

Tatsumi grabbed a small statue from the box and placed it on the table next to all the other things strewn there.

"Then what about this?"

"It's an explosive korobokkur! One blast and you're charcoal! Use it whenever you have pent up rage! It's not healthy to hold it in!"

"Great, another weapon."

"And what exactly was that thing supposed to heal?"

"Damn it! There isn't a single useful thing in here."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"In this case, we have to wing it!"

"Really?"

"Let's do it!"

Now this is normally the part where I step in and help Tatsumi by either dropping obvious hints or solving the problem for him, but this time, I thought I'd sit back and let fate take its course. Though if he does manage to screw everything up, I will interfere. I don't want to be stuck in this skimpy outfit forever, you know.

Flopping back on one of the beds in the room, I sighed as I scratched the little medical dragon which continued to purr from the treatment.

"Kaito, let me see that." Tatsumi held out his hand for the dragon. The dragon whimpered when I stopped scratching, and gave me something that looked suspiciously like puppy dog eyes as I handed him over to Tatsumi. "Alright, let's see if this works."

He pointed the blue dragon at the two unconscious delinquents, and the creature set to work. It blew its breath over them and the entire room became a blizzard. I dived under the covers in an effort to conceal myself from the sudden cold. Let me tell you, miniskirts and snow storms, not a good idea.

"Healing burn wounds? More like freezing people in solid blocks of ice!" Unhappy with the results, Tatsumi started throwing around things while Furuichi tried to calm him. "Stop it, Oga!"

The small dragon was not pleased with being jostled around and ended up burning him and melting all the ice in the room. I snatched the poor abused dragon from him and cuddled with it on the small bed. I don't care what Tatsumi says. I'm keeping him.

"I'll need a name for you though. How about Hiro?" The tiny dragon gave his approval.

Over to where the dumbasses were, they decided to move onto the anal probe. I couldn't help but shudder. Somehow they managed to try it on Aku (Hilda's bird). The poor thing screeched and I think I even saw tears.

"Wait, Baby Beel… It seems to be crying."

"This thing doesn't have an upset stomach to begin with."

There were noises coming from outside the door and Tatsumi went to investigate. "Welcome, good patient!" He grabbed the unfortunate sap by the collar and dragged him inside. It turned out to be that 'Good-Night' guy. He may be stupid, but I still felt sorry for him.

"Go get him, Baby Beel!"

"Dabu!"

There was a bit of a struggle before Tatsumi managed to pin him down. Not wanting to be mentally scarred for life, I grabbed a pillow and put it over my head, blocking the sight and as much of the sound as I could.

When the screaming died down, I peeked from under the pillow to see that Tatsumi had pulled in the twin lizards. "Welcome! Furuichi, hold them down!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm winging it! Have at 'em, Baby Beel!"

I dove under the pillow again just as the screaming began again. What the hell is he doing to them? "Keep your 'puwah!'s to yourself!" Okay, now I'm curious.

"Looks like we got ourselves another patient." I heard a loud thud, presumably Tatsumi throwing the unlucky bastard into the room.

"The Sanada Brothers! Shimokawa! A b-bird… Ah!"

"A little overdramatic, don't you think, Hiro? With the way he's screaming, you'd think he was about to be murdered." Hiro purred in agreement, while Aku continued to squawk in discomfort.

"Don't worry. They're all being treated. Now let's cure you!"

"DON'T!"

God, my boyfriend sounds just like a creeper. You'd swear he was a rapist or serial killer.

"Dabu ai." It was pretty much quiet except for Beel's gurgles so I removed the pillow from my head, but made no move to actually get up. I was very comfortable in my spot. Maybe I should come down here and take naps more often.

"That's enough experimentation. Let's blow everything up!"

"Oh, I like that idea! Let's do it!"

"Idiot. Don't be stupid, man."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, what's that thing Beel's got on? Isn't that some kind of medical device?"

Tatsumi grabbed the chest and pointed it at Beel. "Uroboro's Holy Light! Shine the light on the patient, and amazingly, their injuries will be cured, just like that! Relax, feel better. It's not healthy to hold it in!"

"Okay, now that one _really _didn't make sense. And why didn't we start with this one in the first place?"

"Damn it, we wasted a hell of a lot of time. Baby Beel! Face front for me, 'kay?" Beel did as he was told and Tatsumi pressed a button the band on Beel's forehead. It started glowing and healed everything Tatsumi did to his victims- patients, I meant patients.

"Congratulations!"

The costumes disappeared in a shower of sparkles and left us in our previous clothing. The Zebul Spell retracted to its former size, which pleased Tatsumi very much. "All right!"

"I'm so tired…"

"We did it!"

One of the guys that had been unconscious on the floor stood up, killer ape I believe. "Oga! How dare you!"

Tatsumi accidently kicked the still open medical chest, causing the exploding statuette go flying into the air. "Son of a bitch." I braced myself as the statuette hit the ground before it exploded the entire room.

When the smoke from the explosion died down, I saw that the Zebul Spell had grown again, and Tatsumi had erupted in demonic flames, only this time it seemed more intense than the last few times. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, but winced and looked down to see that the palms of my hands had been singed when I used them to shield myself.

"I thought I'd finally got it to revert. What the hell have you done, you bastard?"

"But I didn't do nothin'!"

I gasped when that same sensation form the other day came over me, though not nearly as strongly. Tatsumi's minty-citrus flavor overwhelmed me, but not enough to completely overcome my senses like before. I also felt Beel's cherry-almond-chocolate combo along with what I believed to be Furuichi's pears and grapefruit. There were a few other flavors, presumably belonging to the other occupants of the room that I couldn't quite identify.

The energy around Tatsumi grew and he seemed to give off red electricity. He threw a punch and ended up blowing them all up. The energy gradually subsided, and I hopped off the bed with Hiro in my arms. Just imagine my surprise when I noticed that the palms of my hands had miraculously healed themselves.

"Okay now that's definitely not normal. I'll ask Hilda later."

* * *

We walked into our home and the first thing we saw was Hilda. "You're late. It looks like you've done well in your roles as the parents of the Demon Lord."

"See what I can do when I try?" Tatsumi laughed like he was a few colors short of a rainbow, although, all things considered, he might have been. "Isn't that right, Baby Beel?"

I scooted away from my psychotic boyfriend and closer to Hilda. "Hey, Hilda."

"Yes?"

"There's something I gotta ask you about."

"Alright."

"You remember the other day when you and Tatsumi got stuck in that cage? When Tatsumi used Beel's demon powers, I got this weird feeling. My body was warm and my senses got really sharp. I could even taste you guys. Like your essence or something. At first, I thought it was just 'cause I was holding Beel at that time, so I didn't really give it much thought, but then it happened again at school, and wasn't anywhere near Beel. It somehow even healed the burns I had on my hands. Can you tell me what's going on with me?"

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever come across such a case. However, the affects you felt sound familiar to me. I look into it and see what I can find."

"Thank you, Hilda." I had no idea what the crap was going on, but I hoped it was anything too life threatening.


	7. Chapter 7

Lying on the couch with my head in Tatsumi's lap, I traced the Zebul Spell on his arm absently as we watched TV. It was Sunday, so there was no school today.

Tatsumi's dad was playing with Beel, while his mother, sister and Hilda sat at the table. "Look at me! It's grandpa! Peek-a-boo!"

"Beel-chan doesn't smile that much."

"After staring at Tatsumi's face all the time, his grumpiness must be contagious." Tatsumi wasn't too pleased with Masaki's teasing.

"Would you quit it?"

"Actually, you don't smile much either, Hilda-chan."

"Is that so?"

"Well, at least Kaito-chan smiles every once in a while. Beel-chan needs someone to show him you don't always have to be serious."

Beel was starting to get bored with his 'grandpa' and turned his head away as he usually did when he lost interest in something. "If that's the way it's going to be, I'll show you what it means to be a man!" He handed Beel over to me and started running across the living room.

"Look at this, Beel-chan! This is a man's secret weapon, the sliding grovel!" He jumped eagle-spread and landed in a groveling position. He slid a few feet before coming to a complete stop behind us. Beel looked at him for a couple of seconds, and he looked hopeful, but that was promptly crushed when Beel looked away.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you take him for his Park Debut?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, that's a great idea! He should definitely make some friends about the same age."

"Park Debut?"

"Swapping information, asking for advice… Also, he can make friends near his own age! It's very important, you know. Of course, thanks to you, my park debut was a giant failure."

I perked up at that bit. I always loved hearing stories about Tatsumi when he was younger. "What did he do?"

"Tatsumi had a habit of stealing the other children's toys and hitting them."

I giggled a little and nuzzled into Tatsumi's neck. "Yeah, that sounds like something you would do. I bet you were really cute when you were a kid."

He only grunted in response. I pouted and looked back at the women behind us. "You wouldn't happen to have any _pictures_, would you? I'd love to see those!"

"Of course, I have plenty! Oh, just wait until you see them. He was so adorable back then."

"Yeah, this one time, Tatsumi refused to take a bath and ran around the whole house naked! We got some great shots of that. Mom, do you still have them?"

"Oh, they're in some boxes of Tatsumi's old baby things up in the attic."

Tatsumi visibly paled at the mention of baby pictures and struggled to change the topic. "Uh, s-so, this park debut…"

"Oh yeah, Hilda-chan, you don't have any friends since you came from Macao alone, right? Go with Tatsumi and Kaito-chan take Beel-chan to the park."

"Oh, that sounds nice. A Park Debut! Have fun."

I wrapped my arms around Tatsumi and buried my face into his chest. "Why are we being dragged into this?"

"I don't know, but hell if I'm going."

Masaki must have heard his comment because she began giving him a noogie that looked particularly painful. "You're going!"

* * *

After Tatsumi had gotten away from his sister, he bolted for his room dragging me and Beel along with him. Hilda followed after us. Tatsumi sat on his bed while I sat on the floor in between his legs. He rubbed the sides of his head where his sister hurt him. Hilda held out Beel in front of us.

"What?"

"Make your debut."

I groaned and let my head fall back on Tatsumi's legs. "Not you too, Hilda!"

"It seems this Park Debut is indispensable for the young Master's development. Take him, you bastard." You gotta love Hilda's way with words.

Despite the insult, Tatsumi still took Beel from her. "Hey, hold it right there. Why won't you go?"

"I… Sister…"

"Sister? You have a sister?"

"She made a play for her younger sister's husband, but it turns out that he used to be her boyfriend." What? Seriously, what the hell is she talking about? I can practically see the question marks floating over our heads.

"Then the little sister realized she might actually be in love with her half-brother." Ew, gross. Her brother? Hilda is really confusing me now.

"You see... I must watch this closely."

Watch? This just sounds one of those big soap op- "Hilda, you've been watching soap operas again, haven't you?"

"Yes, the show starts at 1:30 p.m. I cannot miss it."

I could practically feel Tatsumi's disbelief. "A soap opera?!"

AK-47!

* * *

We didn't really have much of a choice, so we ended up going to the park, and brought Furuichi with us. "And why did you call me out here, exactly?"

The three of us sat on a bench Tatsumi on the right and Furuichi on the left with me sandwiched in the middle and Beel attached to my chest, occasionally squeezing my boobs and getting glares from Tatsumi, who, not wanting to be outdone brought his arm around me and rested his hand on my right breast, groping it lightly. I pretty much ignored them when they competed for my boobs nowadays. I still failed to see what was so special about them. It's not like they could predict the weather or anything.

"Huh? 'Cause I felt like it."

"You felt like what?" Furuichi never did seem too please when we dragged him along for our misadventures. "Why do I have to take a baby to the park with you guys in the middle of the day?"

"We had to, okay?"

"At least you're here Kai-chan."

"Yeah, we have to take him for his 'Park Debut.' I don't really see the big deal about it, but apparently it's important."

"Park Debut?" Furuichi started squirming strangely in his seat, so I leaned closer to Tatsumi. "Park… mothers… young mothers… another man's wife… in the early afternoon… Thank you, Oga!"

He stood with that pervy smile on his face. The three of us (me, Beel, and Tatsumi) watched him skip around happily. "You are, and always will be, my friend! Now then, I have a rendezvous with a 17-year-old high school mother who just might be a witch!" He ran off leaving the three of us behind. Tatsumi jumped up from his seat in attempt to stop him, but he had already left.

Sighing, he sat back down on the bench. "God damn, he's useless."

"A witch?"

"I don't know, he's an idiot. Baby Beel-" We looked at Beel to see that he was watching a man tossing his daughter in the air. "Baby Beel?"

"Da." He pointed at the two people he was observing.

"Looks like he wants to try that too, Tatsumi."

"Fine, if you insist."

I handed Beel over to him and he held him up in the palm of his right hand. I blanched when I realized everything was about to go awry.

Before I could stop him, Tatsumi reared his arm back, prepared to throw Beel. "Take this! Upsy-daisy!" Beel went sky blue and I watched for a few seconds, waiting for the reaction I was sure would come.

"Crap! If he's more than 15 meters out, I'm a dead man!" Tatsumi ran like a bat straight out of hell.

"Eh, he'll find him, and even if he doesn't… Nah, he'll find him."

I followed the dust cloud left behind by Tatsumi at a leisurely pace. It was pretty quiet for the park, so I started humming a random tune. "Damn, I should've brought my IPod."

I heard a bunch of screams coming from up ahead. "Huh, must be Tatsumi's work." I stopped walking momentarily and furrowed my brow in thought. "You know, now that I think about it, I talk more to myself than I do to others."

I shook my head and resumed walking. "Meh, who cares?"

I walked through the trees and ended up in another section of the park. This particular section had a sand box where Beel and another baby were currently playing. Tatsumi was nowhere in sight, so I assumed he hadn't found him yet. Taking a good look around, I saw no one else there either. I raised a brow at the other child.

"So where's your parents, kid?" He only gurgled in response and I sat cross-legged in the sand while the two babies attempted to build something.

"Well, there's no need to be worried, right Beel? I mean, Tatsumi must not be that far off if you're not electrocuting everyone in the park. I'm sure we'll find your parents too, kiddo."

Since I had nothing better to do, I helped the two keep their whatever-it-was from collapsing when it looked unstable. After some time, the sand structure they were building started to resemble something with horns- or bike handles. I wasn't sure.

"Th-There you are!" Tatsumi ran up to us, relieved.

"Dabu!"

"Ai!"

"What the hell have you been doing? Makin' me worried like that…" My lips twitched upwards into a smile. Tatsumi was sounding more and more like a father every day.

"Did you find them?" A girl ran up behind Tatsumi just moments after him. She looked to be about our age, give or take a couple years, and bore a striking resemblance to the mystery baby, so I assumed they were related.

"Officer, he's over there! This way!"

"Hurry up!"

"Aoi-chan, are you alright?"

There was a bit of a commotion coming from the direction Tatsumi and the new girl came from. A bunch of moms were dragging a cop over to our location.

"That's him over there! A big guy that was with him just split open!"

"A strange doll tried to eat my baby alive!"

I got up and brushed my pants of any sand that might have been clinging to me and picked up Beel, placing him on his preferred spot on my chest. "Alain-san was here?"

"Yeah, he showed up not too long ago."

"And he brought a demon toy with him?"

"Yup."

"Ok, just making sure."

"Anyway, there's clear evidence of child abuse right in front of you!"

The police officer strutted over to us, and I immediately didn't like the look he was giving me or this girl. "You there, is it true you scared those women over there with something? And they also said something about child abuse? Now that I look at him, he's not wearing anything…"

"Oh, yeah? Don't screw with me, buddy. If anything, I'm the one bein' abused by him."

"Tatsumi, you can't say that to an officer."

"So?" I just sighed and took a seat on the bench next Beel and the mystery baby.

"Let me teach you a thing or two about being polite. I'd like you to come to the station for now." The cop roughly grabbed Tatsumi's arm and pulled him up.

I bolted right up and scowled. "He didn't do anything! You can't arrest him without a proper reason!"

"Y-yeah, without any proof…" I gave an appreciative nod to the girl who backed me up even though we just met. I made a mental note to get her name later. I don't think she'd like it I called her 'girl' all the time.

"Hey, why are you covering for him?" I glared as he eyed us scrutinizing. "I see. So that's it. You're the same as him. Ah there goes my fantasy… I had hoped you two would be better girls than that."

Fantasy? What the hell is wrong with this sick pervert? Hitting on underage girls… He makes me sick. I bit my tongue, knowing it was more trouble than it was worth.

"Man, you human trash just go sticking together so soon. How old are you?"

"15." I spat the number out through clenched teeth. This guy was really asking for it.

"17. And?" I threw a quick glance at older girl. Her voice told me she was just as pissed as I was, though she was much better at hiding it than I was.

"You should really get better taste in guys. Goin' out with a guy like this is a total waste! Delinquents like him are society's trash, and they always will be! And anyway, he's got a bastard kid already. If you brats keep raising more brats, the country's in big trouble!"

I was seething. I don't care if I get 20 years in prison, this guy's gonna get it! I pulled my fist back and just as I was about to throw my punch, Tatsumi nonchalantly kicked the cop right where the sun didn't shine. Stunned, my arm froze mid-punch and a brief glimpse told me the girl must have had the same idea as me, because her hand was pulled back as if she were about to slap someone.

The look on that man's face- priceless, absolutely priceless! And those woman who called him over in the first place, they were completely frozen. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

The cop doubled over clutching his precious family jewels. "You bastard! You think you'll get away with that? That's a serious crime! Assaulting a police officer! I'll throw you in the slammer! I'll lock you up and throw away the key!"

Getting tired of hearing the man spouting his crap, Tatsumi lifted him over his head as if he weighed no more than Baby Beel did. "Hey, look what we got here."

"W-what are you going to do? Let me down!"

"I was also thinking about slamming you into something."

The girl- I really need to find out her name- looked like she was about to interfere, so I grabbed her wrist and shook my head, hoping she got the message.

"Gotta throw out the trash!" Tatsumi dunked the man in a nearby trashcan. Huh, I figured he would've done something worse, but this works too. He looked at the still frozen women, grabbed my arm and Baby Beel, and hightailed it out of there.

"Laters!"

"Hey, I didn't catch her name! Oh, well."

* * *

At the speed we were going, we managed to get back home in two minutes flat; as opposed to the 15 it took to get to the park.

"Well, that was fun. You do realize we might not ever be able to go back there, right?"

"So?"

"Is that your answer to any form of logic?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him up the stairs to his room. Hilda was there patiently awaiting our arrival (or just finishing up her soaps).

"How was it? Did the master have a good time?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Very well then, I must go help prepare the master's dinner."

"Oh, Hilda, did find out anything about what we talked about the other day?"

"No not yet."

"Oh, ok. Well, thanks anyway." She nodded and closed the door behind her.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

He looked skeptical, but accepted it. "Alright, if you say so."

"Great, now shut the hell up so I can take a nap." I fell back onto the bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a morning like every other morning. I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and watched as Baby Beel electrocuted Tatsumi. Right now, he was feeding Beel, and it looked like he was getting better at it. Beel didn't squirm so much in his arms anymore.

"So? Tasty?"

"Da!"

Hilda seemed to approve of Tatsumi's progress. What was she doing in our room anyway? "You've gotten quite the hang of it. That's excellent."

"After getting shocked each time he cries because he's hungry, hell yeah I got the hang of it! And isn't this a woman's job anyway?" Growling, I smacked the back of his head with my book bag. "Ow, Kaito! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't be sexist! Women are more than just baby-makers and house wives, you know!"

"Your mate is right. Men and women have equal rights in the human world. I hear that men are now playing active roles in child-rearing."

Tatsumi jumped up and gestured in a random direction. "That's out there! But this is my house!"

I narrowed my eyes and stood in his face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that-"

"Kai-chan! Oga-kun!" The three of us looked out the window and saw Furuichi waving at us. "Let's go to school together~!"

"What are you, 12?" Ignoring him, I grabbed my IPod off the desk and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Up until now, you have been trying to push the master onto someone else, you fiend." Tatsumi flinched, expecting Hilda to lash out at him. "The master choosing you is proof of your strength. You should take some pride in that."

"Hurry up!"

"Shuddap!"

* * *

I looked over at a skipping Furuichi from my perch on Tatsumi's back. I had forced him to carry me when we left the house. Beel didn't seem to mind sharing his spot with me, so it was okay.

"What're you on cloud nine for?"

"Because the Queen has returned!"

"Oh, I see." Tatsumi threw me a questioning glance. "Queen Kunieda, a member of the Tohoshinki, is also the leader of the Red Tails. Earlier this year, she, along with the Red Tails, left Ishiyama to conquer the Ladies of North Kanto. If she's back, then that means she succeeded."

"Oh." I sighed, knowing that he didn't actually get any of it.

* * *

I leaned against the vending machine, drinking my pineapple juice.

"Oga, look at this! Girls! Girls! Girls! Girls!" I scrunched my nose and pushed off the vending machine to stand next to Tatsumi. "Thanks to Ishiyama's Queen returning, it's like late sakura blooming in this decrepit Ishiyama."

Both of us ignored him as he ogled the returning members of the Red Tails. Tatsumi offered some of his yogurt to Beel, while I finished the last of my juice and threw the can in a nearby trash can.

"Oga! Even after looking at that group of girls, you still don't understand the gravity of the situation?"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at Furuichi. "And what, pray tell, would he find interesting about those girls, Furuichi?"

"N-nothing."

Tatsumi didn't really seem all that concerned with our little exchange. "Well, I know there aren't many girls, but we're originally an integrated school, right?"

"No one actually knew that!" Furuichi grabbed the front of Tatsumi's shirt. "Most people totally thought this was an all-boys school! Seriously!"

We watched as he went into his own little world. "It was cold... Oh, so very cold... My drab-gray colored high school life surrounded by idiotic male delinquents... But, now... Things are gonna be different! Say Oga, is it okay for me to fall in love?"

"Idiot."

"Ooh, my babe-sense is tingling! Here we go!" Furuichi pulled Tatsumi by the hair who, in turn, hauled me by my arm to the front of the school.

"Hold it, Furuichi!"

Furuichi glanced anxiously at the dust cloud at the front gates where a large silhouette could be seen. "That quite large, solidly built body! That firm ass! What do you think of her?"

The dust cloud cleared to reveal Alain in an Ishiyama girls' uniform. I burst out laughing, not even bothering to cover up my amusement for my friend's sake. I continued rolling with laughter, barely noticing that I was being dragged away again. I finally stopped laughing when I needed the air to keep up with Furuichi's pace.

* * *

"Where? Where is she? Where's Ishiyama's Queen?"

I looked behind us and saw a random guy stuck in the wall. Wait, it's not some random guy! It's Killer Ape!

"Someone... call an ambulence..."

"Scary... Was there a fight?"

"Whoever it was did Killer Ape in good."

"It's Killing Machine Abe, Kai-chan."

"Same difference."

"Hey, I need to feed Baby Beel soon."

"It doesn't look like she's here. On to the next!"

"But I'm trying to tell you!" Again with the running and the dragging.

* * *

"Where? Where's the Queen? Damn it, I can't find her!" Well, at least we stopped running.

"You call her Queen, but she's just a delinquent, right?"

"Oh, no. According to what I hear, she's the perfect woman! And she protects the girls of Ishiyama from the delinquents."

"So you're the first one she'd skewer, right?"

"Ha, burn."

"And the rumors are that she's stronger than Himekawa or Kanzaki."

"Yeah, I know where this is going."

Furuichi hauled ass taking Tatsumi, and by extension me, along with him. "Queen!"

"We need to feed Baby Beel his milk!"

"Hey, where are you? Queen!" Once again Furuichi completely disregarded what Tatsumi had to say. Ha! Not so fun when you're the one being ignored, huh? "Queen! Queen!"

"Give us a break here, okay?"

"What are you talking about, Oga? You want to meet the Queen, right?"

"No, _you_ want to meet the Queen, Furuichi. Tatsumi and I wanna _stop running_!"

"You're underestimating me, Oga Tatsumi. Prepare yourself! Your evil ways end now." Oh, isn't that that one chick from the park? She goes to Ishiyama? Why's she picking a fight with Tatsumi?

"Y-you're Oga Tatsumi?" She must have recognized him from the park. It's hard to forget a guy like Tatsumi.

"Yes, and?"

"Hey, look over there!"

"The Rampaging Ogre and Queen Kunieda are going at it right off the bat!"

"Seriously?"

"Which one of them will win?"

Great, a crowd. I hate crowds. Mostly because they're usually made up of stupid people that make obvious comments that are in no way helpful to the situation at hand. Well, there is the rare exception. At least I finally learned the chick's name. Kunieda, right?

"Oga!"

"What?"

"Look! The two behind her are serious keepers as well!"

"Can I go home now?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Come on, man! Why you gotta be like this? The Queen called your name herself!" Furuichi pointed, quite rudely might I add, at Kunieda.

"Well, it sounded like she's picking a fight." Kunieda didn't say anything, just stood there watching us.

"Hey-hey, what are you doing?"

"You ain't scared right?"

"You're called the Queen, but in the end you're just a woman."

"Is that all you got, Kunieda?" Oh look, the crowd's still here.

"Aoi-nee-san?"

Kunieda made a horizontal slash in the air with her wooden sword. Holy crap! A section of the window was cut in a rhombus, and it slid out of place. She pushed it with the tip of the wooden sword, which I now dub Palka (yes, it has a name because something that awesome deserves its own name), and it fell to the ground below.

"Put down the baby. You can't fight seriously that way, right?"

"Woah, hold it. She cut that with a wooden sword?"

"Da!"

"Baby Beel?"

"Dabu! Ai!"

"Good."

"Well, she's strong, I'll give her that. You really think you'll be able to hand off Beel this time, Tatsumi?"

"This time for sure! Come at me. I'll fight you like this."

"H-hey!"

"Oga Tatsumi, using a baby as a shield. You really are a total bastard." And you're a total bitch. A self-righteous bitch, but a bitch nonetheless.

"Or is it..." I didn't even see her move as she charged at Tatsumi. "...that you are..." She stabbed Palka at Tatsumi, and if I didn't know Tatsumi as well as I did, I would have thought that did him in. "...underestimating me?"

At the last second, he dodged, but was unable to prevent the damage done to his shirt. It was torn open, revealing his well-defined chest. Thank you, Palka!

Kunieda jumped back, so as not to get hit with a counter attack. "Shingetsu sword school, second style. Its name is... Countless Petals Scattering Sakura Blossoms!"

Tatsumi dodged frantically, barely avoiding getting hit, but the same could not be said for the poor defenseless windows. Kunieda's attack managed to blow out not only all of the windows in the immediate area, but also a large chunk of the wall, too.

"Scary! What are you, Hilda?" I had to agree with that statement. Kunieda was almost as deadly as Hilda, and that's saying something! "Now look what you did to the school building."

"Uh, you're not one to talk."

"Yeah, you destroy the school on a daily basis."

Beel started gurgling happily and waving his arm in Kunieda's direction. "Oh, right. You like her, huh? Okay, righty then. She's a woman and she's strong too!"

"Dabu!"

"Hold up a sec..." Tatsumi walked up to Kunieda and put his hands on her shoulders. He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do, right? "Take this baby and be its mother, please?" Yeah, he totally did it.

"Huh?"

"W-w-w-what are you saying? You're kidding, right? Y-you big fat idiot! I don't even wanna fight anymore! I'll let you off for now. You stupid-face Oga! See you later, 'kay?" Kunieda walked away, red-faced, trying to conserve any piece of dignity she had left.

"Ah... Oy!"

She froze in her tracks, only having walked a few steps away from us. "A... oi...? Aoi?" She spun on her heel and jabbed her finger at Tatsumi. "Don't just call me by my first name like that! You stupid jerk! You stupid, stupid, stupid jerk!" She ran down the hallway embarrassed. Well, there goes the last shred of her dignity.

"Nee-san, wait! Please wait, Aoi-nee-san!" Her two lackeys followed after her, worried about their leader. I'd be worried, too.

"What was that?"

"Don't know, don't care. I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat. We need to feed Beel anyways, right?"

"I was searching for you, Furuichi-dono!" And Alain pops out of nowhere again.

"When did you... Stay off of me!"

"Sucks for him. Let's go eat now."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

_**~Omake!~**_

"Dabu!"

"Beel, stop splashing! I need to wash you so sit still for me, please."

"Da!" Beel flailed his arms once again, effectively soaking the front of my shirt. I sighed as I pulled the plug in the tub, draining out all the soapy water.

"Well, since that's as clean as you're gonna get, I guess bath time's over." I grabbed the big, fluffy towel and wrapped him in it, before picking him up and carrying him to our room. Tatsumi, who was lying down on the bed reading manga, looked up when I walked in and smirked at the condition of my shirt.

"So how was the bath?"

I rolled my eyes and put Beel down the bed next to him. I gently used the towel to dry Beel's moss green hair. The cold was starting to seep into my shirt, so I quickly peeled it off.

"Da!" Beel attached himself to my chest and began rubbing his cheek against me affectionately.

"Oi, brat! How many times do I have to tell you before you get it? Kaito's boobs are mine!"

Throwing his now forgotten manga on the floor, Tatsumi bolted over and began attempting to pry Beel off of me. Beel, on the other hand, kept an iron grip on me and refused to relinquish his hold on me. "Let go!"

"Dabu!"

"Don't I get a say in this? I mean, they are _my_ breasts after all." The both of them continued to play tug-of-war and it was starting to get annoying. "Would you both just stop it already? My boobs don't belong to either of you! I don't see your names written on them!"

Both of the stopped pulling and looked at me for a few seconds before Tatsumi's face lit up like he had an idea. He let go of Beel and ran out of the room. Beel believing he had won, cuddled into my chest exuberantly.

Moments later, Tatsumi returned and yanked the unsuspecting demon lord away from me. Just as Beel was about to cry, Tatsumi gave him a bottle, which he accepted happily. Turning to me with his demonic grin, he advanced towards and I backed away cautiously.

"T-Tatsumi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing~!" Without warning, he pounced, producing a black sharpie marker.

"Tatsumi, wait! Don't- Ah!"

Cackling, he effortlessly pinned me down with one arm and used his free arm to tear off my bra. The next thing I knew, Tatsumi was scribbling away, writing something I couldn't see on my left breast. When he was finished, he hopped up, pulling me up with him. He skipped away, grinning maniacally.

Blinking, I walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. I blanched when I saw the words hastily scrawled just above my nipple. _**Property of Oga Tatsumi**_

"Da?"

I looked down at the demon child who had an indignant look on his face. Tossing his bottle aside, he produced his own black sharpie and attacked me. Furiously doodling his own mark of ownership, Beel huffed and nodded appreciatively at what appeared to be a replica of the Zebul Spell on Tatsumi's hand on my right boob.

"You brat! I'm gonna kill you!"

I groaned as the two waged another all-out war on each other. Wrapping the used towel around my torso, I walked back to the bathroom, determined to scrub off the ink before dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"You- you two-timing bastard!"

"Huh?"

Furuich jabbed his finger at Tatsumi. "Don't play dumb with me, you philanderer!"

"Wow, Furuichi, such a big word."

Furuichi did a complete 180 and proceeded to point his finger at me instead. "Kai-chan, how can you just stand there?"

I raised a brow at the sudden turn. "What the hell are you talking about, man?"

"He's got you, and at the same time, he laid hands on the Queen, not to mention, Hilda also lives with you!"

Tatsumi just scoffed at the accusation. "Idiot, don't take me down to your level."

"Then what was that, huh?"

"Tatsumi was just trying to push Beel off on her, Furuichi. You should know the routine by now."

"Didn't you see it? That Kunieda chick was seriously powerful! Baby Beel was even actually impressed for a change. I'm totally confident he'd fall in love with her! I'm gonna shove this baby onto her if it's the last thing I do! Then I'll say, 'See you later, alligator!' to this life I got now!" Tatsumi did his obnoxious laugh again, which I tuned out.

"That's some life goal you got there... sheesh."

"Tatsumi's not really the ambitious type."

"Who? What are you going to shove off, did you say?" Hilda came up behind us. Okay, this is starting to piss me off. Stop popping up out of nowhere you freakin' demons! "You forgot his milk again."

"Again? Damn it, Tatsumi! Hilda, next time, just give his food to me. Don't even bother with this idiot anymore."

Hilda gave a barely perceptible nod. "Very well."

Taking Beel from Tatsumi and the milk from Hilda, I took a seat on the bench-like concrete. Hilda sat beside me as I fed Beel his bottle.

"I see... A woman, is it? It is true that the master will take to anyone who is strong, be they man or woman.

"Yup!"

"I am surprised there was still a human of such caliber in this school. I'd like to meet her once."

Beel was chugging his milk and some of it started dribbling down his chin. "Beel, slow down. You're spilling it." I ignored the weird face Furuichi was making, no doubt another one of his creepy fantasies behind it.

"Who was that? Don't break my mood!" Furuichi's outburst upset Beel, who was starting to let off a bit of static. Well, crap.

"I spot me an Oga-wife!"

Five random guys walked over to us holding weapons. I sighed. If Tatsumi wasn't such a damn good kisser, there's no way in hell I'd put up with this bullshit.

"Sure you want to have happy family time in a place like this? You've let your guard down too much, Oga."

All of a sudden, a bunch of idiots pressed their faces against the windows to watch the "confrontation" between Tatsumi and these guys. Did I mention how much I hate crowds? The one in the middle made a funny clucking noise. I think I'll call him Clucky.

"Ishiyama ain't all about the Tohoshinki, you know. If you value the life of your wife and kid-" At the last second, I tossed Beel over to Tatsumi, who ended up getting shocked. I held no remorse for that, better him than me. Besides, I always make up for it later~.

"It is you who should value your lives. Tell me your name!" Hilda went all demon maid and pointed her umbrella-slash-sword at Clucky.

The five introduced themselves as Hilda and Tatsumi handed their asses to them. Just as Tatsumi was about to punch Clucky, I intervened, giving him a swift kick to the face. I was sure I had broken his. Tatsumi pouted at having his fun taken away.

"What? I didn't want to be left out."

* * *

"So Oga, how exactly are you going to shove Baby Beel off onto the Queen?"

I sipped my fruit punch while walking backwards listening to Furuichi and watching Hilda watching us on the roof. I am such a multitasker!

"It's true that Kunieda's strong, but she isn't evil."

"You know now that I think about it, why exactly is Beel so attached to Tatsumi? I know he's strong and all that, but he's not really evil either. I mean, he has some morals at least. Twisted as they may be."

Tatsumi stopped abruptly, causing to walk into him. "You don't have a plan, do you Tatsumi?"

"Idiot! She's the Queen. The Queen! A Demon Lord is sure to fall for her, you betcha!"

"It's a nickname, you know!"

"Oga-chan."

The three of us looked behind us at an open window where the voice came from. "Hey, it's Kanzaki's friend! I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Shintaro Natsume."

"Ah, well it's nice to meetcha! The name's Satoshi Kaito! Or Oga's wife! I don't really know about that one. I'm not even old enough to get married... But whatevers! Just call me Kaito, or Kai-chan, whatever floats your boat."

He laughed at my introduction and I grinned. There weren't too many cool people around here. I had a feeling I'd get along real well with this guy.

"So Oga-chan, I hear you went a round with Kunieda? Over so fast? I wish I could've watched."

"Whozat?"

I smacked the back of his head. "Do you ever think with anything besides your dick and your fists? He said his name was Natsume. He's _Kanzaki's friend_."

"Oh."

Natsume, my super cool new friend continued on as if we hadn't said anything. "But you didn't actually decide a winner, right? She's pretty strong, yeah."

"Oga Tatsumi!" Kunieda's lackeys came up to us. What's with all the people having business with Tatsumi today? "You're coming with us."

"Hilda-san! Their leader just said something about... Huh?"

"What are you doing, Furuichi? Hilda left a while ago."

"Really? When?"

"Like I said, a while ago."

"Kai-chan!"

"What? I'm not her keeper, geez. She's a grown woman, err, demon. She can handle herself, but if you're so worried about her, then we'll go look for her, alright?" Furuichi nodded and I called back to Tatsumi. "Hey, arm-candy! Me an' Furuichi are gonna go off somewhere, okay? Try not to blow up anything, you got it?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I scoffed and grabbed Furuichi's arm hauling him off in some random direction. "Love you too, moron!"

* * *

The two of us walked around for a bit, with no real luck in finding Hilda until we heard a huge explosion nearby.

"What do you think that was?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, let's try not to cross paths with it."

"Aw, come on, Furuichi. Where's your sense of adventure? Besides, the only people who could have possibly caused an explosion of that caliber are Tatsumi, Beel, Hilda, and Kunieda."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Then let's go!"

"Kai-chan!"

Once again, I dragged him away. Once we reached the area of the explosion, we found Hilda and Kunieda in the middle of a chick fight. The two saw us approaching and Kunieda froze then gulped, avoiding looking at me. Huh, I wonder what that's all about.

"Yo, Hilda!" I waved two fingers in a lazy salute. Furuichi on the other hand started spazzing out.

"No way! Don't tell me they were fighting over _him_! That's so not fair!"

I wasn't in the mood to put up with his issues today, so I shut him up using one of the only two effective ways I knew how. I punched his gut and he doubled over clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. "Life's not fair, bitch, so deal with it."

"So... cruel... Kai-chan..."

"Nee-san!" Two yankee chicks, not the ones from before, stopped the fight before it could continue. "It's Nene-san and Chiaki-san!" All three Red Tails ran off in the direction of the infirmary.

"Think we should look for Tatsumi now?"

"Do what you will, I do not care." Hilda turned away from us about to leave.

"Oh yeah, Hilda, what was that fight about anyhow?"

"I simply wanted to test her strength."

"And?"

"She's strong, but nowhere near Oga Tatsumi's level."

"Well, sucks for him. Looks like he's stuck with Beel after all."

"Satoshi Kaito."

"Hm? What's up Hilda?"

"What do you know of your parents?"

The question took me by surprise, but I answered none the less. "Well, my dad's the Academic Advisor for the nearby community college. My mom... I don't really know my mom. She gave custody of me over to my dad when I was a kid, so I don't really see much of her. Only two or three times a year, I believe. Why?"

"I might have a lead on what we discussed a few days ago."

"Oh, is there anything else you needed to know?"

"Your mother's name might help."

"Irina, I don't know her last name."

"That should be enough. I'll get back to you with my findings."

"Okay, let me know if there's anything else you need." She nodded and went off on her own way. Furuichi seemed to have recovered from the punch I gave him.

"Now if I were Tatsumi where would I be?"

"Did you hear? Kunieda and Oga are going at it on the roof!"

"Seriously? Man I wanna go watch!"

"Well, I guess I would be on the roof, fighting Kunieda. Let's go, Furuichi!"

"I can walk by myself, you know!"

* * *

Furuichi and I ran up the stairs and stopped when we saw Natsume, Red (one of Kunieda's main girls), and the idiots from this morning.

"Ah, Kai-chan, go up with Nene-san. I'll be up shortly."

"Not to doubt your skills or anything, since I've never seen you in action, but are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Alright, c'mon Furuichi, Red, let's go on ahead."

Our little rag-tag trio ran up the rest of the stairs to the roof. Kunieda stood there panting, and Tatsumi was on the floor, battered and bruised.

"What the fuck, man? I thought Hilda said this bitch wasn't as strong as Tatsumi. How the hell did she do so much damage?"

Scowling, I roughly pushed past Kunieda and sprinted to Tatsumi's side. I gently brushed some hair away from his face and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey, you okay? Wait, stupid question. Of course you're not okay."

He chuckled and pushed himself up. Not wanting him to strain himself, I held him up as he got into a sitting position. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about."

I smiled and shook my head. "Idiot, no matter what you say, I'll always be worried about you. It's part of the whole being in love with you thing."

"Nee-san! You're mistaken! It wasn't Oga! This was a trap! The one who beat up Chiaki and me was-"

"Checkmate!"

"Miwa!"

"It was all a trap to make you and Oga fight each other." So because of this guy, Tatsumi got hurt? Just so he could get to the _Queen_? I'm starting to dislike this girl less and less. Sure she was just looking after her own, but couldn't she have gotten all her facts straight first?

"Ah!" Tatsumi leaped up from his spot on the ground behind this Miwa person. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to sit back and take all that? Get the hell outa my way!"

My eye twitched. He _let_ her beat the crap out of him? My irritation was thrown for a loop when Tatsumi started drawing on Beel's demonic energy. That familiar haze washed over me, and I could feel Tatsumi's citrus mint, Beel's chocolate, cherry, almond, Furuichi's pears and grapefruit, And a few new ones like Kunieda- vanilla and blueberries- and Red- ironically Big Red soda with a touch of Root Beer.

The other two I didn't find important enough to even be curious as to what they "tasted" like. The haze slipped away and saw that Tatsumi was giving the Miwa weirdo (I'm starting to believe he's gay or something.) the beating of a lifetime.

"Finally peace and quiet. Oh? Feeling better yourself, Baby Beel? Good, I spilled a little blood for you, so no more crying, 'kay?"

"Da!"

"Now then, let's continue where we left off."

I frowned about to go over and stop him, but Kunieda handled it. "I've lost. Or well, that's not right. I apologize. What should I say?"

"Oh? Then here. If I withstood your attacks, you'd agree to take him, right?"

It was quiet for a few seconds before Kunieda responded incredulously. "Where'd that rule come from?"

"Man that was pretty tough. And that's that. Hope you enjoy him."

"W-wait a second! Take him? But he's yours, right?"

"He's not my kid, duh! I've just been forced to raise him, that's all."

"Then, that girl over there, she's not your wife?"

"Well, not really."

"Then who the hell is she?"

My frown deepened when they kept talking about me as if I weren't here, so I decided to step in. "I'm his girlfriend, sweetheart."

"G-g-g-g-g-girlfriend? So you're the kid's mother?"

"If by mother, you mean that I gave birth to him, then no, I am not his mother."

I smirked at her while Hilda walked behind her. "How much longer are you going to waste spouting nonsense? We're going home. That woman will not become the parent."

"But-"

"Yeah, to be honest, Tatsumi, I didn't really have much faith that you'd succeed this time."

"Now, Master, let's go home."

"Hey! Hold it!"

"Wait! Aren't you embarrassed? Forcing another person to care for your child?"

"If you have a problem with it, train yourself and come at me again."

* * *

It had started to rain on our way home, and luckily I had remembered to bring an umbrella.

"So in the end, this time was no use either."

"Don't worry, Furuichi, I'm not giving up."

"Wait a moment, Onee-san! What are you saying?" A voice I recognized as Red's drifted to us in the rain.

"Isn't it obvious? My head wasn't on straight and I ended up causing everyone trouble."

"But you don't have to quit! Come on, Chiaki, say something!"

"I like your new look!"

"Chiaki!"

"And besides, I've been thinking about it for a while. It was about time to leave the Red Tails to you, Nene."

"Nee-san!"

Kunieda walked past us and addressed us. "So don't be getting any strange thoughts! Next time we settle this!"

"Nee-san!"

She kept walking ahead and her lackeys ran after her. I glared daggers into her back until she was out of sight. After doing a little bit of thinking, I came to the conclusion that Kunieda had a thing for my man. Fuck if I let her get away with it! Bitch better not try anything on my man, or there'll be hell to pay! My alpha female side had the sudden urge to claim what was hers.

With a smirk, I grabbed Tatsumi's collar and smashed his lips to mine. I wasted no time pushing my tongue past his lips and into his mouth. I could hear Furuichi in the background, seemingly choking on air, but I could care less. I pulled away and skipped ahead of the two boys, one shocked, the other kinda dazed.

"That was pretty hot. I wonder why she kissed me like that all of a sudden."

"Lucky bastard! It's totally not fair!"


End file.
